Fate Before Zero
by ShadowDisruptor
Summary: Before there was the Fifth Heaven's Feel, before there was a devil in the Holy Grail, there was the Third Holy Grail. Recalling the events of the Third Holy Grail War, the past encounter of Risei Kotomine with the Tohsakas, and the conflict that gave birth to the manifestation of Angra Mainyu, the untold story of the "beginning of everything" unfolds.
1. Prologue: Before Zero

_**Fate/Before Zero: **_**Fragments of Light and Darkness**

* * *

**AN: **First chapter finally out! First and foremost, I'd like to thank CyberAngel from Beast's Lair for allowing me to borrow one of his/her Servant ideas. Thanks! I dedicate the first chapter to everyone who was reading my other story, Fate/Phantasmal Light, and those who helped me in the TypeMoon Fanfic Idea thread. I hope everyone enjoys this first chapter!

REGARDING THE SETTING-

According to the wiki, the War was set on the eve of WWII but there is a problem with that information since according to another input in the wiki, the war was set around the 1930s which was the pre-WWII events taking place. So, I decided to set the War on the summer of 1945.

* * *

**_~PROLOGUE~_**

_Evil . . . Evil . . . All that was and is evil. . . everything. . . ._

_Was ME._

_Bound and accursed by the humans who had sought salvation, I was tormented by the ghosts of this so called, "EVIL."_

_To save the good, one must forsake his existence as EVIL._

_Thus, he was chosen. In a ritual on top of a burning temple, his fate was shackled by the confines of darkness._

_He, who was a young man who had lived his life working for the benefit of his sisters and brothers and he who had never committed a sin, was selected and omitted from the great Order. _

_He, who pursued his life to uphold the Goodness in this world, was thrown onto the pits of nothingness to save humanity's conscience._

_Maybe, that was why he was chosen._

_He was too kind. . .too pure. . .too good-willed and too angelic to be called a "human."_

_He hoped for everyone's happiness, his family as his utmost priority, yet his desire was never fulfilled—in such that he had never noticed it had been._

_As he stood on top of that altar, bound by hot chains, words of curse, hate and anger was thrown at him._

"_You are the reason why we are sinners."_

"_You are the reason why we are evil."_

"_That is why you were so kind, you were the root of all this EVIL!"_

_Everyone, who had been helped by the kind-heart of this young man, had thrown him out and cursed him without a heart forever._

_Even his family, who he had shared his love as their brother, erased him from their memories as to having felt ashamed to have had a brother who was as evil as he._

"_WHY?"_

_He asked himself._

"_WHY?"_

_He repeated, while looking up at the blood-tainted moon._

_What had he have done wrong to have received such a judgment?_

_It was foolish. It was incorrect._

_Was there anyone out there who could hear his screams, his pleas, his cries?_

_NO ONE WAS._

_Until the end of time, until the end of life, until repetitive cycles of reincarnations and destructions, he was forever despised._

_As his soul was already cursed to bear the weight of darkness forever, his "self" who was as pure as an angel, lost its wings and had become insane due to anger._

_But—he forgave them. Those who had committed such monstrosity to him had long since died._

_Yet, no matter how much he tried, he could never love humanity and life once again._

_Everyone must be punished. Everyone must die. _

_Because. . .everyone is evil._

_Yes, that is the only truth he knows. The only existence he was supposed to exist to be._

_He felt this darkness grew stronger and stronger as centuries passed and the regret he felt to have never fulfilled his dream of making the people he cared for to be happy was then forgotten._

_It was sad and quite a shame._

_As he, who accomplished the task, was unaware that everyone became happy when he became a sacrifice._

_He was not a martyr nor an idol._

_He was merely an existence to be hated and feared._

_He was and would always be. . . . _

_A faceless void._

* * *

**8 Years Ago, Great Britain**

It was a decorated room filled with beautiful paintings.

Chandeliers with bright lights and vases with attractive flowers were set on each side of the aisle.

It was a beautiful room and the beauty that these girls had since then known to be theirs.

Owning this beautiful part of a noble mansion is a somewhat royal family in the magi world, the Edelfelts, whose fame and influence had rivaled that of the Three Noble Houses.

This family was truly amazing and to top that, was blessed with _twins _to carry the bloodline of the family. Normally, it is a taboo to have two or more children in a magi family because only one would inherit the secrets of the family. However, due to this family's unique Sorcery Trait, they were able to share their knowledge with each other.

"Penuvia, where are we going?" asked by the younger of the twin sisters, Juvia, as she held the hand of her older sister who was ahead of her by 32 minutes.

The older sister turned her head towards her little sister and answered with a smile, "We are going to meet Grandfather. He wants to talk to us."

The young Juvia nodded and clenched the hand of her sister tighter after hearing the answer.

"Welcome, my little angels."

As they entered a large spacious room with a single throne-like chair at the far end, they were greeted by a gleeful smile.

"Grandfather!"

Juvia exclaimed with joy and ran towards her grandfather for an embrace.

Penuvia, on the other hand, showed a sour expression, "Grandfather, we are already 13. We are not angels anymore."

"You will always be my angels no matter what."

Their Grandfather pointed out as he embraced Juvia with his large, rough but old arms. He was already 65 years old but has yet to show any sign of weakness due to age. He was truly a man of tenacity. In spite of being the head of an illustrious magi clan, he never forgot, even once, to show a "human side" when dealing with his grandchildren.

"What will you ask of us, Grandfather?" Juvia asked as she kissed him on the cheek. She was truly fond of him.

After hearing that question, she placed Juvia down and gestured at the pair to stand before him.

"This may be. . .surprising for the both of you but I have decided as well as the other elders and your parents, that this is the best time," he said while scratching his forehead with his thumb and index finger.

The twins glanced at each other while wearing a confused facial expression.

"Because of this rare case, the Edelfelt family was blessed to have two suitable heirs, however. . .that is the problem. The family having two heirs is impossible and therefore, in spite of the possibility of having two crests implanted, it is required to only have one head of the clan as it is the overall tradition of the magi world. To cope with this problem, the two of you are needed to be tested."

"Tested?" Penuvia asked while Juvia's body simply shook after hearing what their Grandfather had said.

"Yes, my dear Penuvia. Eight years from now, there will be a battle royale of the Magi in the Far East, in the city known as Japan, supervised by the Tohsaka family.

"Holy Grail War?" Juvia asked with a tilted head.

"You don't know, Juvia? I only heard this as a rumor but it seemed it was all true when I read that manuscript I found in the old library."

"You mean, Father's?"

"Ahem," their Grandfather intently coughed, thereby getting the attention of the twins back to him, "The family wished for the two of you to join the conflict as a pair in possession of a Servant, however, because of the trait of our family, it is possible to have two servants of a single identity."

"So you want us to fight each other and whoever wins gets to take the role of clan head?"

Penuvia crossed her arms and stared at her Grandfather's eyes.

"Yes, that's right, Penuvia," he nodded, "However, that is not the only reason why the elders decided this. We, the Edelfelt family, have decided to use this anomaly as to our advantage and aim for the Root through the Holy Grail."

* * *

**June 27, 1945, Eve of the Third Holy Grail War**

The sky was dyed in crimson blood the stretched across the horizon.

Grayish and black clouds formed above the sky, originating from burning trees and buildings.

The sea, reflecting the burning heavens, was as scarlet as hell's inferno. And, Hell truly described" this place perfectly.

Screaming voices, crying pleas and large, ruckus stomps of running people thundered around the area. It was an understatement to call it simply a panic or chaos. It was a total catastrophe.

As this ensued, buzzing sounds echoed across the blazing sky, swooping down like a raven, giant lumps of metal rained from the heavens.

Falling as fast as a raindrop, the lump of metal crashed to the ground, erasing every inch of concrete, dirt or material in existence other than destruction.

It rained and rained as how much were poured by the buzzing enigmas were equal to how much destruction occurred.

This ongoing ravage was none other than the World War II that plagued the world's corners this very moment.

However, different from the use of guns and explosives, a different war was happening in these very lands.

A war beyond human comprehension; The battle royale of the Magi.

Standing beyond the barren wasteland filled with dismembered corpse lies a champion that stood while holding a sword embedded with azure light.

Wrapped by bluish-silver armor and a dazzling cape with matching color, he stood on the field of the dead unnerved.

He readied his sword, fixed his posture and aimed his eyes straight to his adversary . . . who was an exact mirror-image of him.

The opponent looks like him, with a slight difference of having a darker color in his armor . . .no, that is a mistake. How can two people that are inhumane, if not twins, appear with similar features?

That was a question raised. . .but unneeded. After all, they are _the same_.

These two people are one personality, one identity. . .one creature.

Heroic Spirits summoned from the Throne of Heroes to be champions of Magi in this battle, they were divided into seven classes: Saber, Archer, Lancer, Rider, Caster, Assassin and Berserker.

However, this case was undeniably rare and mysterious.

One heroic spirit summoned in a vessel that produced two manifestations.

Was such a thing truly possible?

"You stand in my way, little sister."

A voice suddenly called out from behind the first swordsman.

It was a foreign lady in her early 20's wearing a scarlet gown and a drilled blonde hair.

She declared this announcement as she raised her hand in the air and then pointing it at the opponent before her.

"Older sister, no matter how much. . .I admire you. . .I can't let you. . ."

Different from the proud and confident vibe of the former, the one who replied gave an answer filled with hesitation but in possession of a less yet enough of conviction.

"Can't let what?"

"I can't let you have your way!"

She roared as she pointed her finger at her elder sister. Black light was emitted from its end, and fired bullets of a curse filled with enmity.

Gandr, an infamous curse-magecraft originating in Europe.

It was one of the specialties of these two sisters. . .and something the little sister was very adept of.

"You ridicule me little sister with that weak attempt of yours."

The elder sister insulted the former's attack. She threw a green gem that came from her pocket and established itself as a large mirror of jade to defend her against the onslaught of the Gandr.

"Is that all what you can do? Go, Saber! Don't show her any mercy!"

The little sister of the twins, composed herself, and countered the charge of the silver knight with the champion beside her.

"Grant me victory, Saber!"

The two wielders of the _Holy Swords_ clashed under the rain of flames.

They brandished their sword, slashed with force, and defended with might.

"You aren't half-bad, Paladin!"

The 'Saber' of the younger of the sisters grinned while exchanging sword techniques with his opponent that bears the exact image as his.

"_You_ are me, and _I_ am you. This is a truth that cannot be overturned. However—", the Saber of the elder sister discontinued his sentence and launched a wide diagonal cleave to the left of the _other _Saber. He then continued, "We may share the same blood, chivalry, sword and identity, but, we do not share the same _Lord_."

"So, you say the outcome of our fight lies with the skill of our sworn Masters?"

The Saber, with the darker armor, which belonged to the younger sister, asked his counterpart. As an answer, the other Saber simply nodded.

"You are the 'me' before."

"Indeed, and I was you when I became a foolish man."

The darker Saber showed a disdained face after hearing the reply of his opponent.

"You, who blindly chased after the love that was never yours, called that desire foolish? I must have been such an blasphemous man!"

He charged forth slamming his blade onto his opponent's. Calmly, without fear, the other Saber took the attack and pushed the aggressor using the force he used to tackle him.

"Have you not learned that furious rage meant only but downfall? Have you not learned that from _our friend_?"

He meets his gaze with a glare after hearing the questions filled with criticisms.

Indeed, they look similar and sound similar, and truly one creature, but— they have differences that only the two of them could decipher.

"Enough with this chatter Saber! My blade will cleave through you like how the mountains shook upon its light!"

The latter simply accepted his counterpart's words and raised his sword to prove his resolve.

They face each other under the war of death.

Twin blades that was once shared the same sheathe, now clashed with contradicting feelings.

The Saber of the older sister, _Saber Alpha_, and that of the younger sister, _Saber Omega_, engaged each other to prove dominance.

* * *

**Ten Years Ago. . . _1935\. . .Fuyuki, Japan_**

"Kazuki-sama! Kazuki-sama!"

A cry was heard across the corridors of the western-style mansion.

"Where are you, Kazuki-sama!"

It was from a branch member of the magi clan of the Tohsakas, who was instructed to keep an eye on a _brat _that was meant to inherit the family's secrets.

"Kazuki-sama!"

Repeatedly, over and over again, she exclaims the name but no response was heard or felt coming from the man called Kazuki. The woman sighed as if giving up, left the corridor to move on to the next section of the mansion.

After a while, one of the doors opened and a 12 year old boy went out of it. He had long messy black hair and wore a white long-sleeves and a red shirt inside.

He let out a sigh of relief and checked the corner of the corridor to see if the woman was truly gone from the area before heading towards the exit.

"Finally, some freedom," he said as he stretched his arms and most of his upper body upward while breathing the fresh air.

He noticed the orange sky and seemed to have forgot the amount of time he wasted by hiding in that room.

"Crap, I'm going to be late!"

He shrieked as he let out a small golden clock pendant to check the time. After confirming the time, he ran off out of the mansion's garden and headed upwards the slop, into the meeting place of a person he was acquainted with.

"He is late. He is late. He is late!"

The 10 year old girl complained as she checked her wristwatch.

"That Tohsaka!" She exclaimed as she opened her hands and stiffened her fingers.

"Sorry I'm late!"

Kazuki shouted, as he was breathing heavily, while running up the slope.

"LATE!"

The girl before him pointed her finger with a glare that could kill a man.

"I'm sorry, Matou Kaguya-san!"

Kazuki apologized while doing a dogeza in front of the female known as Kaguya.

"I told you to not call me by my full name!"

"I forgot! Sorry, Matou-san!"

He said as he sweatdropped and clapped his hands like prayer while nodding his head repetitively. Although she was younger than him, he was forced to call her with respect due to some. . .weird circumstances.

"Nevermind. Hmp, so, are you ready?"

Kaguya asked while raising her eyebrow at Kazuki.

"Are we really doing it? This is soooo boooring."

The latter complained as he sat on the grassy ground with folded knees overlapping each other.

"You are so lazy Tohsaka-kun. That is why you are always in trouble!"

She said this as she pulled out a large book from her bag.

"What is that, Matou-san?"

"It's a tome of spells I got from my Grandfather's collection."

"Wouldn't he be mad if he learned of you sneaking out a book from his library?"

Kazuki asked while recalling the image of Kaguya's grandfather which brought shivers to his bones. Remembering the first time he met him, it was like meeting boogeyman in the flesh.

With a short pause to think for a reply, Kaguya puffed out her chest with pride and answered, "My Grandfather will never do that to me!," as she reminisces moments of their little Grandfather-Granddaughter time.

"So, what's with this book?"

"It contains basic and complex principles about elemental conversion."

Kaguya proudly answered as if declaring she had read the book's content to Kazuki.

"Oh, as expected of Matou-san. Reading books aren't really my thing. I'd rather look at pictures."

"Tohsaka-kun, you aren't 5 years old anymore."

"I hate boring stuffs."

Kazuki crossed his arms on his chest while looking away.

The girl beside him shook her head and thought, _"Is this really the guy that will inherit the Tohsaka clan secrets?" _and showed a disbelief face once she looked at Kazuki's face.

"You know, Tohsaka-kun, there will come a day that we will inherit our clan's secrets and be full-fledged Magi."

"Sucks. Why can't I just live like the kids next door? I also want to play kites, set out fireworks and watch the _sakura _bloom in Spring."

Kaguya raised the large book, effectively getting Kazuki's attention, and threw it at the young boy.

"What was that for!?"

"To wake you up from that disrespectful behavior to your clan. We, the Matous and the Tohsakas, have a very stellar history in _our world_. . .that was what my Grandfather told me."

Kazuki nodded. He had heard that story many times over from his father and would always be amazed by hearing such tales. However, when things like practicing magecraft and training all day, he'd rather play outside than lock himself inside the workshop.

"So, I take you plan on succeeding your Grandfather?"

After hearing that question, Kaguya was left speechless as if stunned. This was noticed by Kazuki and waved his hand on her eyes.

"Hey, Earth to Matou-san!"

Kaguya slapped Kazuki's hand and whispered, "That is impossible."

Kazuki tilted his head as if confused. Kaguya was a great kid and had always been hard working in practicing magecraft. He knew that if she would continue this pace, she might become someone amazing in their world one day. So, why would she think succeeding the family an impossible fit for such like herself?

"Why. . .you must be asking on your mind."

Kazuki nodded slowly.

"There are simply things not meant for each of us in this world, no matter how much we try to achieve them."

"Is that why you called for me?"

Kazuki asked while staring at Kaguya's teary eyes.

"You know. . .," Kazuki muttered as he slowly tried to stand, "such thoughts are boring and lazy and here you are complaining to me that I am lazy."

As if shy, the young boy spoke in an awkward and nervous tone, "So don't use that as an excuse to not work harder!"

Kaguya, surprised at Kazuki's word, was only able to reply, "Idiot," while smiling.

"Hey, I'm your friend, Matou-san."

"Thank you. . .Tohsaka-kun."

* * *

**July 3, 1945, Eve of the Holy Grail War**

"Tohsaka Kazuki!"

A woman in her 20's roared as she summoned a citadel of rotten corpses. She was wearing a dark violet gown with her short purple hair tied on a knot on her right side.

"Matou. . .Kaguya. . ."

A man in his early 20's whispered the name of the woman that summoned the foul citadel. He was wearing a dark red long-sleeve with a white shirt inside that was fixed by a black necktie.

It was ironic for the two of them.

They stand on top of a hill at the intersection near their homes.

It was a place memorable for them. . .at the same time the place they could call, 'escape.'

Ten years ago. . .it was truly a magnificent memory.

For him and her, those days were irreplaceable.

"You will die here, Tohsaka!"

The woman screamed the man's name as the citadel gleamed and from it, a swarm of vampiric insects came forth.

"I don't desire to kill you, Matou!"

The man, Tohsaka Kazuki, brought out a _khakkhara _with a large and striking circular red jewel at the tip. On the handle of the wooden staff attached were gems of variety in color and quality.

"But, I do not plan on dying either!"

"Fight me. . .Tohsaka. . .Don't look down on me just because you are _better_!"

Better. . .to him that never occurred to his mind.

He, not once, had ever thought to be superior than her.

He had always looked and seen her from behind.

Always admiring this woman's intellect and hardwork, he never once hated her.

Yet, in spite of that. . .

"What has _**she**_done to you, my friend?"

"Friend? Don't force such an idea to me, Tohsaka!"

She raised her right hand and pointed it at Kazuki, and as if in sync, the swarm of vampiric insects flew straight at the latter.

Kazuki raised the Jewel Khakkhara and waved it to form a _magic circle_, creating a barrier between him and the swarm.

"Such a barrier. . .with only a single-action !? You . . .you . . . just because you have talent!"

"Matou Kaguya, snap out of it!"

He needed to wake her up. He needed to free her from _that_.

This engagement was inevitable; After all, they were both participants of this bloody battle royale.

Still, this was not the sort of fight he had looked forward to coming into this Holy Grail War.

He had always wanted to show to her that she was amazing and that someone like him, who had talent but lack passion, could never stood toe-to-toe against someone like her.

That was what he had sought for; what he thought would be a satisfying duel of aspiring magi.

All those thoughts were shaken by an enemy he must defeat.

"_Archer, do you hear me?"_

Kazuki called his Servant, his companion in this war, through his mind.

"_Yes, Master. I can certainly hear you but—"_

As his Servant responded, Kazuki could hear roaring thunder and the sound of trees being brought down and sounds of exploding earth.

"—_Rider is a powerful foe. I cannot converse with you attentively."_

"_I don't want to hurt her like this__. . ."_

There was a long pause before Archer was able to reply.

Kazuki could understand if his Servant's reply would be a, "it's impossible due to my current situation," but, he truly do not wish for him to kill his friend or fight her while her mind is in such a state.

"_Master, is that woman __really precious to you?"_

"_Yes. She is my one and only friend."_

* * *

**Twenty Years Ago. . . _1925\. . .Clock Tower, London_**

"Good Afternoon. . .Lord Darnic Prestone Yggdmillennia!," a group of students greeted a man with long dark aquamarine hair in his early to mid-20's.

"Hello, my dear students. Have you all finished your report on the political standing of Great Britain?"

He asked with gaze as frightening as a snake.

"Ah. . .sir we are on our ways to the Library to make it!"

The students, in unison, nervously answered the question of their teacher.

However, the teacher known as Darnic seemed unamused and asked his students, "But my dear students, the Library is opposite of your way, are you all perhaps, lost?"

The students tried to answer back but all produced merely stuttered responses.

Darnic raised his eyebrow and winked an eye, "Then should I, as your adviser, redirect you to the proper path?"

One of the students exclaimed in a rather scared tone, "Lo—Lord Darnic! We apologize but we must leave for our Spiritual Evocation class!"

With that, he pulled all the students behind him and left.

"Take care, Archibald."

After seeing his students off, he walked like a refined noble while carrying a staff and headed towards the Library.

"Greetings Miss Librarian," Darnic whispered to the lady sitting behind a wide desk. It was a voice as sweet as chocolate, one that would set a lady's heart a flatter.

"What can—I do to you, Lord Darnic?" And as expected, the lady's composure was out of balanced due to being flustered.

"Nothing except by ignoring anything I do and read like always," Darnic whispered before kissing the lady on her cheek. It was a "suggestion ", a spell that would normally be ineffective against those who practiced magecraft like himself. But, for the man infamously known as the _Eight-Forked Tongue _, making use of sweet words and controlling the heart to enhance the spell's effectiveness even against magi is but a piece of cake.

Darnic went on to take a few books from the shelves, those that were probably a century old.

He had been visiting this place numerous times and had lost count on how many times ever since he had entered the Clock Tower. He had reached the rank of a Grand Magus, and was assigned as a second-lecturer under the Elemental Conversion class. This was all for the purpose of his clan who had diminished to nearly rubble for the past decade.

"For my family," he whispered to himself as he flipped the pages of an old book he came across to. This was a piece of literature, a recording of the past, that he miraculously and luckily stumbled upon after taking out a thousand of books from this library.

"Holy Grail War. . ."

He murmured. It was a grand ritual created by the Three Houses: the Einzberns, Makiri and the Tohsakas, to reach the Root. However, their cooperation ended up being a bloodshed against each other. Unfortunately, even after a century, none was able to claim the Third Magic: _Heaven's Feel_.

This was Darnic's goal, his objective and what would be a fruit to his efforts.

That's why. . .the preparations had already started.

"Fuyuki City. . ." He utters the name while looking at a map of the world.

"Japan. There, where my clan's future lies."

He said to himself before letting out a satisfied grin.

* * *

**July 1, 1945, Eve of the Holy Grail War**

Crawling like a beggar, that was something he never thought he would do in his entire life.

Torn clothes, untreated bruises and cuts, burnt hair, his body was like that of someone who came out of war.

And, yes, he was.

He mustered all his remaining strength to pull his body as his legs had already retired for this evening. . .no, probably for the rest of his life.

His eyes were almost blind but he tried his best to keep his eyesight pasted onwards.

His senses were nearly out of capabilities to persist but he pushed them to their utmost limits.

He will not allow himself to die.

He will not allow himself to be defeated.

He will not allow himself to have his family be disgraced.

His life was nothing compared to his and his family's pride.

Yes, he would sacrifice an entire city, or even his life, for the sake of victory, he would very well sell his soul to the devil.

His vigor, motivation and dedication was as fiery as that of an immortal flame of the Chimera.

Nothing could blow it out.

It was everlasting as long as he was alive.

That was why he was striving to live.

Death here means the end for everything.

The dream he had believed in. The family he had lived with. The knowledge he had learned. The love he once knew to be real. The humiliation and pain he had suffered. The things he had lost that was precious to him. The sacrifice he made to pursue the only hope for his clan, their only salvation.

He recalled them and took the answer from the depths of his heart.

"I WILL NOT DIE!"

He roared as he crawled pitifully in a destroyed earth by bombs and flames.

More than a week had passed since he had entered this bloody war, and in spite of having experienced both the sweet and sour taste of victory and defeat, he would not let himself waver even for a moment.

"I WILL NOT PERISH IN THIS WRETCHED LAND IN THIS ACCURSED STATE!"

He growled as he tried to push his shoulder upwards but lost the strength midway.

Up 'til here, he could still hear the sound of clashing blades and thundering roars.

It must be Saber and Rider clashing against each other . . .and Archer, whose brilliance still ever shining.

He had thought of this as he tried his best to escape, to live and to fight again.

"No. . .NO!"

He shouted in his mind as his eyes were starting to feel numb.

His senses were slowly fading. He had lost too much blood.

"I want. . .I want to win. I don't want to lose. For the sake of my dream, for my family. . .I!"

"_Fufufu, do you not wish to live?"_

A sweet and serene voiced whispered to his ears.

He felt like it was familiar and had heard such a tone a few nights ago.

"_You push yourself to fight but not to live. Is your life nothing but mud compared to your ideal?"_

The voice asked him. He was already nearly out of breath, out of sight and out of feelings.

The answer to this would be his final words.

He will die. He will perish. He would leave this world as a mark that would signal the end of his prestigious clan.

He regretted everything.

"_My life had always been for the sake of my family's reclamation of power."_

He said them, the words he had always buried deep in his heart.

And, as his life was to fade, the sweet voice echoed like in dream, _"What a foolish but admirable man. . ."_

_PROLOGUE END~_


	2. Chapter 1: The Summoning

_**Fate/Before Zero:**_ **Fragments of Light and Darkness**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_"Should I erase the world?" He, who wished for it._

_I heard a malignant voice echoing beneath his soul_

_It spoke to him. They vibrated, I felt them, and the intentions were very much clear._

_I, who had lived a sorrowful life, met him, who had succumbed to evil._

_But, no light ever reached to save him as I saw him fell to depravity._

_Salvation was beyond for him, and I, who was the witness, will never be able to lend a hand._

_His 'death' was imminent as my creation was inevitable._

_Nonetheless, time marched on. Life went on._

_I, who was a witness, was also the victim._

"_Would he destroy everything?" I, who asked about it._

* * *

**Date unknown**

_**Einzbern Castle**_

"Elder, the ancient material that you had requested will soon arrive," a man, with snow white hair that is dressed like a butler, announced while kneeling. An old man, who is probably in his late 60's, with long silver hair, eyed him with eyes as sharp as a hawk.

"Finally, the day the Einzberns will retrieve what we lost many decades ago is finally going to be in our grasps," the man declared without losing his stern composure. "Raise your head with pride, Weiss," he continued, addressing the servant before him, "as my personal homunculus and the man who had succeeded in accomplishing the task in time, you brought a miracle to our clan."

"I shouldn't be praised that much Elder. After all, I was merely doing my duties as assigned," the servant, Weiss, humbled himself with a still lowered head. The old man chuckled, as if amused, and patted the head of the white-haired man.

"The Third Holy Grail War. . ..ah, this will also be for my revenge."

The man's eyes were harrowed, but, at the same time, were yearning for something.

". .with this, we have the trump card that no other participant can possess. I had thought of abusing the system but with the Church lending a man as a judge, it would be troublesome. This was why the chosen resort was to use brute force. An alteration of the system to summon a god is the perfect path to absolute victory. " He rubbed his chin with his wrinkled hands and felt immense pride in his chest. It was the feeling of already possessing victory even without the war even starting.

"Yes, Elder, _he _will slaughter everyone," the servant, Weiss, remarked without any emotional expression.

"Has the castle I told you to setup complete?"

The servant nodded, "It will be ready for the summoning. . ."

"Perfect—however, I have _another _place in mind for the summoning ritual."

Surprised with the reply, Weiss widened his eyes and asked, "Where do you wished for it to be done, my Master?"

"Mt. Enzou. Let's head to Fuyuki. Was the ship I requested for prepared?"

"It's well-ready for departure, Elder."

* * *

**Date unknown**

_**Castle of Millenia, Romania**_

It's time.

All the requirements he had requested for were finished. All the preparations were completed. All what remained was the final process.

"Everything . . ."

Yes, anything that his clan possessed had been sacrificed for this specific carnage.

Anything for the sake of everything was bargained.

The riches he had accumulated, the power he had acquired, and the many connections he had connected and severed, were all for this moment.

As he sat down on his arm chair on the throne of the Castle of Millennia, he looked over the empty hall, which was once filled with nobles dancing while wearing fancy clothes.

This castle and everything within it were all but remained of the proud Yggdmillennia clan.

The families he had absorbed, inserted into the index of the family and became valuable allies, who had supported him throughout the way, came inside the room one-by-one.

They walked towards the front, position themselves before him, before bowing to show respect to the man who had given all his effort for the sake of their future.

One of the magi whom entered the room, the once head of the Forvedge family, handed to him a small treasure chest with a silver key placed on top.

"Lord, inside this is our future."

The woman in her late 20's whispered as she opened the chest with the key and showed the contents.

He nodded in acceptance before closing his eyes as if to put into things some thought.

"Milord, you shouldn't be the one doing this. If the family requires a participant, I shall—"

"Enough, Gordick. This responsibility falls to my hands, as the leader of this clan."

He cut the complaint of the former with words filled with sincerity.

"If, I do not come out of this alive, I shall hand over the privilege of ascension to you, Phoebe."

The woman holding the treasure chest hesitantly nodded while trying her best not to refute. The man noticed this but chose to ignore by taking the chest and announcing, "I request everyone to leave. For now, I wish to be alone."

With that, everyone exited with heavy hearts.

This was all for the best, the man thought to himself.

He was at the point of no return.

This was their last opportunity, their only chance and his life will never last for a long time. Due to that fact, once he perishes, comes his family's downfall.

To prevent that—

"This is the only way."

He whispered to himself as he stood up, walked to the center of the room and placed the small treasure chest at the center, positioning itself directly above a circular stained class with images of angelic feathers and an angel enveloped by light at middle.

Afterwards, he positioned himself at the throne, facing the small treasure chest. He rose his hand, closed his eyes, and a swelling light went up from the concrete floor.

* * *

**June 22, 1945**

_**Fuyuki City, Japan**_

It was 4: 35 am. The shore in Fuyuki was quiet. The waves gushed gently while wind swayed smoothly. It was not obvious that a storm was coming . . .or in different thought, it might be a signal that pertains to the coming of a storm.

Walking along the sands of the shore, is a man in his early 20's dressed in a priest's robe with a golden cross hanging on his neck. His hazel brown hair brushed upward with almond shaped eyes.

As if surveying the place, he looked beyond the foggy beach, with his breathes visible in the hair.

Suddenly, an image appeared from within the fog. It was a small boat and a splashing sound was heard as the image surfaced.

The priest greeted the passenger of the small boat who was also the one maneuvering it.

"Good morning. You chose an early time to arrive."

The man smiled as he fixed the sail of the small boat and jumped from its starboard.

"It's been a long time, Risei-san."

The priest, Risei, nodded and gestured to the new arrival, "Likewise, Tohsaka-kun."

The man was Tohsaka Kazuki, heir to the Japanese magi clan, Tohsakas, and also the clan responsible for administrating Fuyuki City.

"How's your self-exile?"

The priest asked as he patted the man's shoulder. Tohsaka was slightly smaller than him as he was 181 centimeters while the former was taller by a couple of centimeters.

"Somehow, I'm just glad I survived for 8 years!" The man exclaimed as he stretched his body. He breathed in and out and smiled while looking around.

"Ah! The smell of Fuyuki! What a nostalgic odor!"

"Ahaha . . . still the energetic man, I see."

The priest laughed in amusement while seeing an old partner back.

The two's relationship is quite irregular. First and foremost, Church and the Magus Association are on each other's neck, and members will most likely try to kill each other. But, the Tohsaka family is a devote believer while still pursuing a taboo to the eyes of the Church, nonetheless, the family stayed neutral in the conflict for many years.

Tohsaka Kazuki was an interesting man, especially to the eyes of Risei. They are not certainly friends, but also more than acquaintances. They have met each other a few years back when Risei was travelling in Italy and had met a village plagued by demons. It was then when he stumbled upon Tohsaka who was observing the area.

Although first they were against each other due to being strangers, they eventually came to a compromise and helped exorcised the village. Which was unworldly for a magi to know exorcism unless one intently tried to learn it.

"So, did Father asked you to fetch me?"

The priest nodded at Kazuki's question. It was quite the coincidence that a close acquaintance of the Assembly of the 8th Sacrament was the head of the Tohsaka clan which resulted on the two becoming more than acquaintances. It was more than a shock to the two of them when Risei was selected as judge. . .for the upcoming war.

"While a judge needed to be unbiased, the Church's goal is to determine if the Holy Grail in this so called, 'Holy Grail War', is the actual relic or not. If it is the latter, then my task is to make sure that, given its power, does not fall into evil hands."

Risei explained as Kazuki showed an uninterested expression.

"Father only wanted to take the easy-way-out to get to Akasha. Because of that, I even got caught up in all of this."

"Tohsaka-san, I don't know the rules of magi but it's a son's duty to carry out a father's wish and hopefully, continue on their dreams."

Kazuki retorted with a sour face, "Is that how you think of parenting? God, I pray on your future son's well-being."

Irritated by that response, Risei elbowed Tohsaka's chest.

"What was that for!?"

Indeed, they may have appeared as friends, but they were certainly not, was Risei had thought.

* * *

_**Edelfelt Mansion, Fuyuki City, Japan**_

Meanwhile, the Edelfelt family representatives; Penuvia and Juvia Edelfelt, had established their own base of operations in a large western house mansion.

It was maroon in color and filled with decent paintings and decorations that was acceptable to the older of the twins. One could feel the western vibes just by coming inside. Then—

A large slam was heard as the door went flying.

"These people living in this country know no class. They are monkeys, I tell you Juvia, monkeys."

Penuvia complained, stomping her heels on the concrete floor.

"Calm down, older sister. I'm sure it was just an accident."

Juvia tried her best to calm her older sister down. She was really fuming because of that.

An hour and a half ago, she bumped on a foul-stenched and awfully dressed man whose clothes were torn to shreds.

"Are all residents of this country beggars?"

"Stop generalizing older sister. It's just one man."

Penuvia shook her head in frustration and tossed her luggage on the sofa.

"Seriously, this is the reason why they are losing the war. Bunch of idiotic imbeciles, uhh! I'm going to take a bath!"

She finished her rant as he walked up stairs, apparently on her way to wash the foul stench left behind by the man she bumped into.

While her younger sister, unsurprised by the former's actions, sat quietly on the sofa, apparently fixing the luggage her sister had thrown.

"Master Juvia, please. Allow me."

Probably due to fear, all the maids assigned to them in this mansion went missing during her sister's rant. Juvia wasn't that surprised or mad at their reaction.

It was a common thing for Penuvia and everything around her.

"Yes, please. I'll be grateful for your help."

It was 10: 11 pm.

Not less than an hour left until the hour where their magic abilities are at their peak.

The Edelfelt sisters: Penuvia and Juvia, both were outstanding magi, joined hands to fight for the family's honor and to decide who will ascend as the clan's new head.

"Juvia, the catalyst."

Penuvia requested as she finished creating two large magic circles opposite to each other. They had prepared everything at the basement of this mansion they asked their family's connections to build.

Juvia handed over to her sister an object wrapped in silver cloth. Unwrapping it, Penuvia's eyes sparkled as she saw the catalyst their family had obtained.

"Older sister, will we be able to succeed like what Grandfather had hoped?"

"Don't be anxious, Juvia. We are the Edelfelt sisters. With our Ore Scales, the battle plan for success will definitely bear fruit."

Ore Scales—otherwise known as Sisters.

It is the family's sorcery trait, like that of the Holy Grail to the Einzberns.

It's a special trait inherited by the sisters which allowed both of them to have the Magic Crest of the family. However, since having two potential heirs in possession of the Crest too dangerous, the family decided to split the Crest in half for the twins and only make it whole for the victor of this war.

"For the family, we will win."

Penuvia declared courageously while Juvia clenched her chest with her hands.

Unlike her older sister, she wasn't as confident as her and had never, not once in her life, thought of killing another person.

But—kindness and pity will result to death.

That was what their father had always told them before coming into this tournament.

For a wish granting device that would allow one to reach the Root, one innocent soul will grow itself horns.

This is hell. This is carnage. This is death.

She had the opportunity to back down.

Her older sister was concerned about her purity as a person, being unable to even harm a fly.

But, she was worried.

Worried that something bad might happen to her sister.

So, as the one that shared the womb of their mother, she will protect her sister's back.

She will be her pillar of support and together, they will win.

That was her aim, her objective and her plan.

All which would later crumble.

* * *

_**Mt. Enzou, Fuyuki City, Japan**_

"This is . . ."

Weiss was speechless as he stood with widened eyes.

"Yes. This is our family's greatest treasure. Behold!"

The elder raised both his hands and exclaimed, "I, Jubstacheit von Einzbern, will finally reclaim what we had lost. Soon, the Einzberns will have their retribution."

It was breathtakingly spectacular.

Weiss thought no one would be able to blink an eye after seeing something like this.

It was a swirling mass of pure energy, a byproduct of the Third Magic, Heaven's Feel—

No, it's nothing close to that. It's still not yet ripe.

That was why the Holy Grail War was needed.

To nurture this energy with the soul of 7 Heroic Spirits and activated the wish-granting device, the _Holy Grail_.

Which was—

"The Lesser Grail had already been properly placed and kept within the vault in the castle," Weiss mentioned to his Elder with a shaky voice.

"Are you. . .nervous, Weiss?"

"Yes, even though I was already given knowledge of its existence."

"That is natural," the elder affirmed, "you are an existence made of magic circuits, as such, you are undeniably drawn to something like this—"

The Elder paused, as if a thought ran through his mind, and then glanced at Weiss.

"What is it, Elder?"

"A thought just came to mind. Weiss, let's begin the summoning."

Jubstacheit ordered his attendant as he turned his back from the swirling creation of magecraft.

He chose this place for a reason.

Because, this was the place where everything started, and it was only natural for this place to be the summoning ground of the Servant that will end everything.

"Once and for all. . ."

Jubstacheit whispered as Weiss set up a small table with a large book on top of it.

The old man stared at the large book.

It was the catalyst chosen to call the Heroic Spirit who he expected to be the strongest card in this war.

One that will be outside the standard, one who will naturally fall to the category of foul play.

But, pride is meaningless to the Einzberns now.

They are impatient.

They are anxious.

They desire results above all else.

Which was why, Jubstacheit, the Elder and clan head, will personally join the war as the representative of the clan.

"Heroic Spirit Avenger," he uttered, "let's begin your calling."

A bright circular light swelled on the earth underneath the mountain of origin.

* * *

_**Tohsaka Mansion, Fuyuki City, Japan**_

It was late in the night, but for Tohsaka Kazuki, it's the right time to perform the summoning ritual.

However, before even starting to set up the magic circle, there was something he had to do no matter what.

"Ouch. . ."

He whimpered in pain as he rubbed a certain green ointment on his reddened cheek.

A few hours earlier, he came across two women fancily dressed and accidentally bumped on them.

He was drinking a while ago with Kotomine and the alcohol probably got to him. And then, if he remembered correctly, they had an argument about women and raising children to which ended up with them physically beating each other up.

"That Risei. . .ouch. And that woman. . damn her. .. She looked like a rich foreigner but did she really have to do that? It seems women from the west are terrifyingly aggressive."

He complained while worrying about his swollen face. Although it still struck him odd that foreigners would come to Fuyuki at such an hour, and day, especially with the World War II heating up.

"Are they magi like me?"

He asked himself but he couldn't remember any magic energy that he felt with them or. . .maybe he was drunk and due to shock of being slapped, he lost the ability to sense them.

He washed his face and then changed his clothes to that of a red yukata. It's summer after all, was that Kazuki thought. It was only appropriate to change in such an attire, although his father dislikes it, and he really missed wearing it.

"Now then," he looked around the room and saw a large rectangular case with an engraved writing of _"Tohsaka"_.

Opening the lid of the case, a _Jewel Khakkhara _was seen by Kazuki.

"Father really wanted to give this to me, huh."

He sighed recalling painful moments 8 years ago.

Originally, Kazuki did not plan to enter this Holy Grail War. Because of his care-free attitude, he was highly disliked by the Tohsakas and were discouraging his father to make him the heir. Which was why he was given a "self-exile" duty: to discipline himself and be a rightful heir to the Tohsakas.

"I only agreed to this because of that bargain," he complained remembering the number one reason why he entered the Holy Grail War.

If he wins, he gets to do whatever he wants.

If he loses, and surprisingly survive, he will carry on the family secrets as a heir.

If he loses and dies, then game over.

Kazuki was surprised that his Father agreed to such a bargain but he felt that the Tohsakas had no other card other than him to compete in this War.

"They are desperate alright, still. . ."

Kazuki was empty-handed.

He was not given an ancient relic to use as a catalyst to summon a Heroic Spirit; a hero of the past, that will fight for him for the Holy Grail under one of the seven classes.

He has nothing to use.

"I need to rely on luck again. . .I see. Well, I never lost a gamble in my entire life! My Luck is the greatest!"

He tried being optimistic as he punched his chest to feel relieved. However, remembering all his gambling experiences, he, not even once, hd ever won.

"Damn it."

He murmured while sulking on the floor.

"They wanted me to enter this freakin' war without even giving me a catalyst to use. What do they expect from me, summon a powerful heroic spirit from nothing?"

He scratched his head and sighed while beginning to draw a magic circle on the floor.

He gave up.

He had no other choice but to rely on his awful ability to gamble in life.

"God, I pray that you guide me in this endeavor."

Because, Kazuki might really need Your help right now.

* * *

_**Matou Residence, Fuyuki City, Japan**_

It was a dark and malicious place.

This was a private section of the residence, only accessible to her Grandfather and father.

However, because of her father's untimely death, she was given an important task and was called here, at the secret underground facility.

She heard stories about this place.

Like insects that devour the human soul exist.

Like vampires that suck the blood exist.

It was terrifying. . .but all of them were true.

She learned the truth 8 years ago.

That's why she, who was talentless, but strived to become better, has transformed into someone that could bring the Matou clan victory.

She was confident as her Grandfather had placed his trust on her.

"Fufufu . . .you seem well prepared, Kaguya."

The old man that barely looked human chuckled as he went down the dark stairs.

"Of course, Grandfather. This was the day I have been earnestly preparing for."

She had nothing on her.

All that surrounds her body were vile insects prepared by her Grandfather.

This was the Matou magecraft: you sacrifice your body and life for the sake of the clan.

She finally understood why she was unable to match her once friend in terms of talent.

Their family had no compatibility with this place's leylines.

Yes, it was this City's fault, not hers nor her clan..

It was they, who thought they could rule this place just because they own it, that were at fault.

Now was the perfect opportunity to show to everyone, the world, what the Matous are capable of.

The once pride and powerful member of the Three Houses will rise in this Holy Grail War.

That was what Kaguya had sworn.

"Aaah. . ."

She moaned as the insects continued defiling her body.

"38 hours . . .not bad. You have broken your previous record. I am still surprised you went on with this, Kaguya, knowing that you already possess enough power to control a Servant."

"That . . .is not—Aah!. . .enough, Grandfat—aah."

Her body had surpassed her previous limitations. She had repeatedly lost her self and had lost count on how many times it had happened. All was on her mind was that her body was lesser in value than strength.

"Just make sure you don't lose your sanity, Kaguya."

"Who do you take me for, Grandfather? I am your granddaughter."

The old man smirked as a response to Kaguya's retorn.

"Oh, by the way, I heard the Tohsaka heir had arrived. You are not planning to greet him?"

"Why should I say Hi to the enemy?"

Kaguya emotionlessly answered her Grandfather's question.

"What a fine answer, Fufufu."

The old man laughed, amused by Kaguya's answer, and went down the dark stairs.

"Are you ready to summon your Servant?"

"The magic circle and the catalyst had been prepared, Grandfather."

Kaguya stood, removed herself from the insects, and covered her body with a black robe. She flipped her violet hair and tied it behind, before proceeding to commence the ritual.

"I was kept behind the shadows on the catalyst you had acquired, Kaguya. Care to tell the identity of the Heroic Spirit you are planning to summon?"

Curious, the old man asked Kaguya on the identity of the ancient relic and Heroic Spirit she had chosen as a champion.

"He was a legendary hero in the Book of Kings."

Kaguya answered without hesitation.

* * *

**The summoning had begun.**

Although in different time, and in different places, their hands reached out at the same origin—to the Greater Grail.

The calling had commenced. They shout the chant that whispers the seeking of an aide for battle.

* * *

The Edelfelt twins both raised their arms with the command seal present on their arms, reciting the incantations alternatingly, with each line passed onto the other.

"_Let silver and steel be the essence," _Penuvia muttered as the jewel on her hand glowed.

"_Let stone and the archduke of contracts be the foundation," _Juvia followed with the jewel on her glowing like that of her sister's.

"_Let our bonds be the tribute to you," _the twins recited at the same time as the magic circle began glowing.

"_Let a wall rise against the wind that shall fall," _Juvia proceeded and then succeeded by her sister,

"_Let the four cardinal gates close," _and then together they announced,

"_Let the three-forked road from the crown reaching unto the Kingdom rotate."_

* * *

"Weiss, did you know how I altered the system?" Jubstacheit asked the white-haired attendant.

"No sir. It would be an honor to learn the secret of the alteration."

The attendant humbly answered the question of the Elder.

"By adding a few lines in the incantation, similar to that of the Berserker class but instead of a direct input, an independent aria was forcefully connected into the incantation."

He explained grinning proudly.

* * *

"_Let it be declared now," _Kazuki exclaimed as the light that swelled upon the magic circle glowed brighter.

"_Your flesh shall serve under me, and my fate shall be with your sword!"_

He continued to strengthen his concentration and was not letting the pain on his hand disrupt him from his focus.

"_Submit to the call of the Holy Grail," _he roared, _"Answer me if you heed my calling!"_

* * *

"_An oath shall be sworn here,_" the noble man that raised his family's banner for this War, uttered with sheer determination.

"_I shall attain all virtues under the Heavens," _and he would grasp everything beyond it, was what he thought.

"_I shall have dominion over all evils of all in Hell!" _even if he himself became Lucifer, he will never waver. As the light that streamed from the earth, reflecting itself at the stained glass above, the lord of this castle, Darnic, had eyes only for victory.

* * *

"_From the Seventh Heaven," _Kaguya concentrated her prana with all her will. She was not talented and she lacked the sufficient circuits. However, if willpower and hardwork alone would be the basis, then she was confident that she had long surpassed any magi known to men.

"_Attended by the three great words of power, come forth from the ring of constraint, protector of balance!"_

The light exploded as they finished the incantation.

But, on another case, it was far from over.

* * *

"_Let the world witness your pain," _Jubstacheit announced as Weiss was quietly watching.

"_Let mankind know your sorrow," _he continued, _"Let them know the pain of emptiness."_

As he smiled, knowing that the ritual was close to completion, he poured every ounce of magical energy he has on the final line.

"_Let yourself rise from the pits of Hell and embrace the light of the Grail!"_

It was finally settled.

* * *

The champions they had selected and had called for finally arrived.

The light that gleamed from the magic circle faded like a dream, and a mist formed around the center of the ritual.

Two. . .three . . .four . . .no, five Servants were called into this world..

They were superheroes who were told in various legends and renowned for their achievements.

Each created glories and mysteries known to men until today.

Now, they arise from the Throne of Heroes, to raise arms against each other, and chase the Holy Grail.

_A "swordsman" with an unwavering loyalty and chivalry, and a sword that was as undaunted as his heart._

_A "bowman" brimming with pride, clothed in silver and golden armor, while wearing a crown of royalty._

_A "spearman" displaying an aura of a pure heart while wearing a helm as bright as the Sun._

_A "horseman" with three golden blades wrapped in dazzling feathers._

And the final servant . . ., someone that shouldn't have been called.

* * *

He was not a hero.

He was not 'someone'.

As the shadow, a void, appeared before Jubstacheit, a tainted voice was heard.

The Elder was shocked and not once in his life had felt the feeling of numbness in his legs.

"Is this the presence of a devil?"

Jubstacheit asked himself as he stared at the void that was called from hell.

The shadow moved, but not towards its summon, but to the attendant standing beside them.

Like how a Venus fly trap catches its prey, or an octopus constricts its foe, the void lunges itself on Weiss, like a predator.

There was no other response from the homunculus other than screams.

For a while, Jubstacheit was quiet.

He was 'unsure' on what to do.

He didn't know what to exactly feel: Fear? Joy?

His plan succeeded but. . .not exactly on how he imagined it to be.

After a few seconds, the predator finished its meal, and a 'creature' was born.

The shadow stood, like a human, and an image that was similar to his now deceased attendant.

The shadow spoke, with voice filled with contempt and hatred.

"_Are you. . .my master?"_

He saw them, eyes filled with sorrow and pain.

A being that was born out of darkness . . .All Evil in the World.

* * *

_PROLOGUE END~_

* * *

**_AN: Canonically, it was said that there were two mansions belonging to the Edelfelt. The 'other mansion' will definitely appear as I plan to stick on making canon citations happen as much as possible._**

**_About the Servants, I had a lot of ideas on which and who to use. I once thought of using Agilaz as the Archer and Harald Wartooth as a potential Rider. In the end, I dropped them for the final outline of the story. _**


	3. Chapter 2: The Spear and the Twin Blades

_**Fate/Before Zero: **_**Fragments of Light and Darkness**

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

_There was light in his heart._

_Once, a candle lit, and was and ever still, burning._

_Yet, the shadow was greater than the light, as it could not brighten no more._

_Thus, it was engulfed by the blackness of the void._

_Soon, the candle lost its shine, and the burning flare it lit, turned into a black inferno._

_No matter how bright a light was, as long as the darkness overtook its radiance, nothing would remain._

_It was a common thought._

_No light could escape the dark._

_But, one could go the other way, as no darkness could save itself from the luminosity of the light._

_Hence, both counter each other in a spectacular fashion._

_Imagine what and how would it happen if it would occur inside a 'heart'?_

_**Insanity**__._

_I know this feeling as I had felt it as he had._

_It was a mutual understanding for the both of us:_

_That 'humans' were born to love and hate, praise and curse and live and die._

_So, there was no more reason for him to despise them, they who had sinned against him._

_All what had remained for him was to fulfill a wish: My desire._

_The Happiness of Everyone around him whom was important._

_Sad to say, those 'important' people had long vanished from reality._

_Such truth was supposed to be devastating . . .was I thought to be, but felt no more than a prick in the heart._

_Then, he asked me, who was quietly watching him from behind,_

"_What does my existence mean, if I cannot accomplish such a wish?"_

_Then, without any thought, my heart answered as if in instinct,_

"_No one's important in my life. No one's important in your life. We are nothing."_

_He nodded and accepted my reply._

_That was all we were, nothing._

_A simple existence that grew exponentially due to the passing ages. _

_And, we still exist, until today._

_Nothing was important to us. Nothing called 'happiness' was worth our sacrifice._

_That time of us wishing for love and joy had long passed._

_Humans had brought us a new face, a new reality: "We were evil. We were scorned. We were the devil."_

_As to grant the wish of the humans that had forcefully brought upon us, thinking that it would make them happy as to have a proof that a 'GOD' truly had existed,_

_WE HAD BECOME THE DEVIL._

* * *

**June 24, 1945**

**Kotomine Church, Fuyuki City, Japan**

It was passed midnight of June 24, 1945.

Father Kotomine awoke from a burning sensation he felt on his arm.

Gleaming red light burned his flesh as he groaned in pain. It was third time he had felt it and was even greater than the preceding experiences.

He took out his vest that was wrapped around his body and held on his glowing arm.

Several red tattoos of unnatural patterns lit on the body part.

These were command seals of previous masters from the last Holy Grail War given to him when he took the responsibility of being the judge for this conflict.

There were 8 seals on his arm which was appointed to him by the head of the Tohsakas and the head of the Matous, who was the one who established the system, before official start of the War.

It was a privilege for him and was a means to ensure that a disaster like the previous Holy Grail War would not happen again.

Zouken Matou, the head of the Matous, was initially hesitant on giving Risei these privileges, although he himself would not be able to use them. However, with much though, and probably desperation, he gave up and had given him what was needed to supervise the war.

He thought the man was shrewd and full of greed, at the same time, forsakes him as he thought that man had long gave up his humanity.

He looked at the spirit board, which could sense the presence of the Heroic Spirits, the Servants, in this Holy Grail War.

"Five. . .? no, Six?!"

Risei Kotomine was shocked.

He recalled the information about the Holy Grail War.

Seven Masters will be chosen by the Holy Grail.

Seven Servants will be summoned by the Seven Masters.

And then all what's left is a battle royale to the death.

But, how come there were six?

Caster was the first Servant summoned which were five days ago and the spirit board told him it had happened on Germany.

Assassin was the second Servant summoned which were just two days ago and had been called forth from France.

One extra Servant was summoned.

How? There were only Seven Masters?

"No. . ."

Risei calmed his thoughts and composed himself.

He remembered the Edelfelt family sensing the twins in Fuyuki to participate in the Holy Grail War.

His first impression was one of the two will act as Master and the other one will try and support the former. But it seemed the Edelfelts had another thing in mind.

It was cunning and surprising, something no one from the current list of participants would be able to discern.

"Eight Masters and Eight Servants. . ."

He whispered as he sat on the mattress behind him.

He was uninformed of this but the Edelfelts did not violate any rules and regulations set up by the Church.

When he first entered this Church, he believed that managing 14 participants was already something beyond him.

Add another pair, Risei could only pray.

"Soon, familiars will flock the Church."

Risei had yet to formally start the conflict, however, as long as all participants had assembled, then the War can begin without him.

However, Caster and his or her Master had yet to arrive in Fuyuki, which Kotomine had estimated for them to arrive this evening.

It seems the ongoing World War II was holding them back.

He glanced to the newspaper beside him which he had read yesterday.

It stated that Japan need to fortify itself against the ongoing onslaught of the Allies.

"World War II was about to reach its climax . . .and in sync, the Holy Grail War will begin."

It might be a truly catastrophic summer in Fuyuki.

* * *

**Somewhere in Fuyuki**

Although it was dark, the stars brightened the sky while the full moon illuminated the rugged concrete roads.

The leaves of the trees on the hill sway slightly with the night breeze and howls of wolves and chirps of owls can be heard. From the middle up to the foot of the hill, a thick fog embraced the hill.

Out of the fog, two shadows appeared from.

Two women fancily dressed in robes and body wrapped by thick fur.

One was wearing a scarlet red gown and covered with a tiger's fur while the other wore an aqua blue and covered with a white tiger's fur to contrast the former. They were wearing high heels which were very difficult to maneuver to in climbing a slope.

The woman in red, with a drilled blonde hair and fierce blue eyes, who held her head proud erasing from her face the irritation and pain on her legs, rubbed her palms on each other. She had a thin cotton gloves commonly worn by lady of nobility in Europe.

The woman in blue, with chestnut brown hair and sincere blue eyes, who held her head low and humble, showed on her face the fatigue of climbing a slope while she wrapped her body with her arms. Like her sister, she wore nearly the same garment except from a pair of sleeves she covered her arms with.

Suddenly, a voice echoed behind the ear of the woman in blue.

"Milady, perhaps you want me to carry you?"

The woman in blue shook her head as she walked.

"No, it's okay. Besides, you should be more worried of my elder sister Penuvia than me."

Having heard of the conversation, the woman in red joined in and remarked,

"I am perfectly fine. No such hill will be able to prevent me from climbing our objective."

Like always, her elder sister would negate any hardship with her overflowing confidence.

It was her greatest point.

Regardless of how much weight she would carry and how tough the opponent gets, she would stand strong with her feet, with eyes like that of a lion, and had never known the words surrender and forfeit.

"What's _he _doing? He should be assisting his Master."

The voice asked the woman in blue with a slight anger in his tone.

"Don't be angry with him. He seems a bit stubborn but there are men who are insecure with women after all."

"No such knight exists."

"He may not be a knight but he had sworn to protect me with his life, so, I don't think. . ."

As the woman in blue tried to defend the subject of the conversation, Penuvia gestured at the former, "Shhh! Quiet for a moment."

They were in an intersection, one heading for the Kotomine Church where the judge resides, and one leading to a divided section of the residential area.

"Sister, aren't we heading for the Church?"

The woman in blue asked as somehow, she had a strange feeling that her sister was planning to change course, and seems to have sensed something.

"Something is watching us, Juvia, and I don't like it."

The older sister warned sister while Juvia swallowed her throat and felt shivers on her spine.

"Do you sense something?"

Penuvia asked, however, the question was not directed at Juvia but to the voice which had echoed a while ago.

"Yes, Milady. On the left passage, there seemed to be a strong surge of prana, something that of—. ."

"A Servant?"

"Yes. And the eyes that had been observing us a while ago seemed to have gone to that direction."

Juvia, feeling tensed, nervously spoke to her sister and had persuaded her to go back.

"Elder sister, I think we should go back. . .the judge had yet to announce the beginning of the War. . .so we should—. ."

Before she could finish, Penuvia stopped her, "No sister, this is the perfect opportunity. Also, our ace in this War is our coordination. We can't let them know we have _two swords_ than one without benefitting with a surprise attack. It is a common military tactic to launch a blitz attack with a second army from the rear before spies could sense their existence."

"I agree with Lady Penuvia," The voice remarked, "it would be the best course of action to take."

"But aren't we going to say 'Hi' to the priest?"

Juvia asked them, trying to revert back to their original goal.

"Change of plans."

Penuvia quickly answered and went to the other direction.

"I have a bad feeling about this."

Juvia whispered to herself.

After 15 minutes of walking, they had come about a red mansion in the middle of the forest.

It was defenseless in terms of gate or walls and was seemingly open for attacks.

Penuvia had heard from one of the maids that at the same time of the construction of their mansion, there was another mansion being built on the opposite area.

The powerful aura of prana that they sensed a while ago was traced to here.

Currently, the twins have no idea on who the participants for the Holy Grail War were, except for the fact that the Three Founding Families were expected to have one participant each.

"Juvia, be ready."

Her little nodded. She too felt the sensation that there would be conflict.

"_Saber_, can you hear me? Are you ready?"

"Yes, milady. I am prepared."

The voice which came from Saber replied to the question of his Master.

The three of them understood that this place, although physically unguarded, was filled with magical traps and spiritual barriers.

"Juvia, let's attack."

"Are you sure about this, older sister?"

"Too sure to not go back. I will break down the magical barrier and you handle the spiritual one."

"After that?"

"We charge onward."

It was a bold and risky plot. Moreover, the owner of this mansion would not just let them have their way.

Nonetheless, this was too much of a chance to miss for Penuvia.

She was after all the type to attack before the storm comes.

She took out a couple of jewels from her purse and had uttered a spell in German.

"Brechen . ..Brechen . . .Brechen . . .Umfallen!"

While Juvia traced three runic letters on the earth as her right hand glowed.

There was a sound of glass breaking.

Both the spiritual and magical barrier was penetrated and then shattered.

"That was easy."

Penuvia boasted but she was then alerted by a voice which had called on them.

"As expected of the Sisters of the Edelfelt, it was quite an amusement to watch the two of you."

It was a noble and vigorous voice and with a tone of commandment, like a king, had spoken to the sisters.

The voice was familiar, was what the two sisters were thinking about and felt like they know the man behind it.

"So you watched us from the start, and had done nothing to prevent our intrustion?"

Penuvia boldly asked with a sharp voice while her sister hid behind her.

"Quite a careless and confident magus you are, Master of this Mansion."

She heard a chuckle, as if it was the sarcastic answer she was waiting for.

"Come out, magus!"

On the roof, which was approximately a 100 meters from the sisters, emerged a man in white clothing.

He has dark aquamarine hair and wielded a staff which length was nearly half of his leg as if to support his body.

He has eyes as sharp as Penuvia and an air of intimidation emerged from him as he smiled at the intruders. The twins knew this man.

He was once their instructor in Clock Tower who was proud of his knowledge about politics and had consumed most hours of lecture on governance and legal managements rather than elemental conversion, his topic of lecture.

He was—

"Lord Darnic Prestone Yggdmillennia."

Penuvia glared at him.

"Who knew you would enter this War? Perhaps, the reward was too great for you to pass up, I assume? Or was the assistance of the Clock Tower to less than what you had thought?"

She fired poisonous questions to the man before her.

"Elder sister. . .that's too. . ."

Juvia tried to quell Penuvia's insulting remarks but Darnic simply received them as if used to such.

"It has been four years, kin of the Old Roark. I am also quite surprised to see the both of you in this Holy Grail War, more so together. I was expecting Penuvia to be in but," he glanced at Juvia with a mocking smile appearing on his face, "it surprised me more to have seen Juvia had joined as well."

"Don't mock my little sister, you _eight-forked tongue_."

Penuvia retaliated on Darnic's statements but Juvia simply pulled Penuiva's gown and told her it was okay.

"Now then," Darnic mumbled, "as a gentleman and your former instructor, I shall forgive you for your grave offenses in intruding my property. The war had yet to formally begin as I was told. So, as kindness, I shall allow the two of you to flee of from which way you came."

Penuva did not took the reply too well.

To her, it was more of words of underestimation and insult than an act of kindness.

"Don't act high and supreme just because this place is your territory. Saber, attack!"

Penuvia roared a command as she fixed her eyes on Darnic.

In sync with the command, a blonde haired, blue and silver armored knight manifested and charged forth towards his Master's foe. A blue cape waved as he leaped and his silver blade dazzled as it was unsheathed.

Darnic eyes widened, although Penuvia had expected him to have a shocking face of fear, what transpired was more of an expression of surprise.

Far from Penuvia's expectation, Darnic simply smiled Saber's charge and as the blade would take his head off, it was parried in an instant.

Saber quickly leaped off, almost twenty meters from Darnic and readied his silver sword in front of him.

"What was that?!"

Penuiva and Juvia both were shocked that Saber's quick draw and slash was repelled that easily.

He had launched himself for about a hundred meters yet it took only a couple of seconds for him to arrive to Darnic's location.

He was nearly as fast, or even faster than a bullet, but something matched or probably had surpassed that speed.

"_I shan't let you harm my Master, Argyros."_

A voice spoke from nothingness.

The swordsman, Penuvia's Saber, received the warning and replied, "As I expect you would, Heroic Spirit."

A man materialized from out of nowhere, like how Saber did, in front of Darnic.

He wore a bronze and golden armor, but not as elegant compared to Saber's, but there was a transcendent aura that emerged from it, and black leggings and sleeves in conjunction with it.

He was nearly as tall as Saber, with only being a few centimeters taller, around 185 cm tall and had dark brown hair where a bangs of hair laid on his left eyes, nearly hiding it from sight.

On his hands were two short-javelins and were probably the weapons he used to parry Saber's slash.

"Lancer?"

Juvia muttered to herself. It was the Heroic Spirit of the Lance.

In the Holy Grail War, there was a strict set of vessels, class, where Heroic Spirits will be summoned. Due to their powerful existence, it was nearly impossible to summon a Heroic Spirit from the Throne of Heroes. So, by putting them into vessels, it became possible to call them.

The classes were:

Saber, the swordsman.

Lancer, the spearman.

Archer, the bowman.

Rider, the horseman.

Caster, the magus.

Assassin, the assailant.

Berserekr, the mad warrior.

Penuvia's Servant was that of the Saber-class and was a Hero from the past that was known for wielding a sword. From all of the seven classes, the Saber class was boasted to possess the best parameters.

"So you also got yourself one of the knight classes, Lord Darnic?"

Penuvia, while infuriated by Lancer's interference, asked Darnic.

"I used my family's resources for this. That's why you could see that I am more than simply serious in this endeavor. I am planning to bet everything."

The two sisters were quite shocked.

They hardly knew Darnic's serious side.

He seldom displayed his abilities as a Grand Magus so his classes would usually mock his skills in magecraft to be inferior than the other Grand Magi.

But, the Darnic before them had just claimed to be ready to risk everything for this Holy Grail War.

"Even if you were my former students, I will not hold back in killing the two of you."

He was beyond serious.

"Very well then," Penuvia replied, "we, too, have no interest in letting you live, Lord Darnic. Saber, this is your first battle. Show me what you can do as a Servant and finish Lancer with all your might!"

Penuvia commanded Saber with fierceness while not letting her noble elegance from dissipating.

"I, Saber, acknowledge that command!"

Lancer smiled while receiving Saber's booming confidence.

Darnic, as if had loss his interest, turned his back from his audience.

"Where are you going?!"

Penuvia shouted at him while Juvia simply stood behind her.

"I have no interest in fighting little girls."

This remarked heightened Penuvia's temper.

He continued, "Lancer, be sure to finish this, cleanly," giving emphasis on the last word as he walked off slowly.

Lancer replied without turning back, "Rest assured Master, that I, Lancer, shall protect this fort with all my strength."

Penuvia angrily exclaimed, "Saber finish this quickly! Let's show that arrogant old man who's the strongest Servant!"

Saber nodded after receiving the command. He simply stared at Lancer and did not utter another word to him other than simply pointing his blade and dashed forth with a decision to cut off his neck.

In the face of such brazen attack, Lancer calmly raised his arms, and crossed his javelins to block the silver sword.

"Let's dance, Saber. Tonight's symposio is ours to enjoy."

Lancer smirked as he kicked Saber and, using the opening, launched himself to him with a spear thrusting towards his collar bone.

* * *

**Matou Household, Fuyuki City, Japan**

A day had passed since the summoning ritual.

It was a hectic night for Matou Kaguya.

As she lay her body on the pool of water on the open bath at the back of the mansion, she recalled that fateful evening.

She managed to successfully summon the Servant she hoped to get.

What surprised her was what had happened afterwards.

Straight after his materialization, he unsheathed one of his blades, and struck his grandfather in the shoulder.

It was obvious that it was intended.

Luckily, Grandfather had managed to survive that.

"_Foul demon."_

Those were the words her Servant uttered upon cutting Matou Zouken.

Kaguya knew her grandafather had long been inhumane in nature.

But, he could still not forgive him for disrespecting her guardian.

"_I, Matou Kaguya, order you by my command seal, on your feet and listen to everything I say."_

It was a disaster.

No matter what Kaguya yelled, her Servant kept on berating to kill her Grandfather.

She had no choice but to discipline him. Of course, her Grandfather wasn't quite pleased with the Servant's action, but forgave him for being powerful.

"_You got yourself a powerful card, Kaguya. Make sure to control it, properly"_

There was a point of emphasis on the last sentence.

She knew her Servant's true identity as she had personally chosen the catalyst to call for him.

Still, it bewildered her that he would have such extreme dislike against inhumane creatures. . .or was it isolated on demons alone?

As she kept on thinking, she looked at the back of her hand.

A red tattoo was engraved, however, the left part of it was somewhat erased.

It was shaped like a butterfly with thorns on its wings and horns in its head.

These were her command seals, the authority given to Masters to control the Servants.

It was a strict rule to not use the command seals on meaningless commands.

And, she broke it a minute after she had summoned her Servant.

She had no excuse for it but it was needed in the situation.

She sighed as she splashed the water around her.

It was cold, like the breeze, yet she didn't feel bothered by it.

After feeling hot all week, it was a needed relief for her.

Suddenly, a voice called out to her.

"_Are you unwell, Master?"_

It was a voice of concern with a tone of sympathy.

"Are you being sarcastic, Rider? After what you did last night, do you think I'll be okay?"

Her Servant, Rider, did not answer.

Rider, the class summoned who benefited with a mount in his life and was known for it.

Unlike the Saber and Lancer classes that boast in close range strength due to their weapons, the Rider class would boast its strength with its mount as its primary weapon.

"How was the reconnaissance I asked you to do?"

Rider groaned a bit, and then answered, "Unexciting. I surveyed the city and all I saw was people packing their bags and leaving for the ferry. It was beyond from what I expected in the modern era. I was disappointed."

"I did not ask you on what you felt when you did it. I asked you what you have gotten from it."

"You said, 'how', Master. I assumed."

"Read between the lines."

There was a brief silence afterwards and a sound of Summer crickets from fireflies echoed on the household.

"Well, that's that."

And then, Rider chuckled as he materialized on the pool of water, naked and bathing on the opposite side where Kaguya was bathing.

He has a white hair and hawk-like eyes but they're quite cheerful as of the moment. He has a brownish skin, and a refined body, not too muscular but not too skinny. He has the vibe of nobility in him with his composure seen from it.

Surprisingly, Kaguya was not embarrassed or ashamed of it, nor was angered by Rider's action. She merely showed an irritated face and sighed.

"Boring. Why won't you say, 'GET OFF PERVERT!' or 'GO TO HEL!'?"

Rider seemed to want his Master to be embarrassed about the situation.

He was quite the teaser, but, his teasing did not produce the result he wanted.

"You haven't answered my question."

"Oh. Right. About that."

Returning to the topic, Rider placed his finger on the side of his head and closed his eyes as if in deep thought. As a reaction to this, Kaguya simply raised an eyebrow.

"You see, it was foggy and cold."

Rider was reciting his report like a jester telling a tale.

"And?"

"People were all asleep."

"And? What else?"

"And it was dark!"

"Rider, I was asking for VALUABLE INFORMATION!"

Kaguya splashed the water with her hands and stood. She was pissed off.

Rider simply laughed at this situation. With a triumphant face, he whispered to himself, "YES!," and then coughed.

"Ah, Master. If that's what you want," he said, "I saw a couple of fancily dressed women walking up the slope near the Church."

Kaguya was about to leave but stopped on her tracks when she heard Rider's report.

Rider continued, "Of course, there are not ordinary women as no woman would walk under the night where ghosts and evil strives. And surprisingly, there was someone with them . . .a Servant."

"Where were they headed?"

"I believed they planned to head to the Church but I managed to misdirect them to the other way, apparently, to that strange mansion with an ominous feeling about it. It was an intended prank, however, I did not knew they was also a Master residing there. In short—. . ."

Kaguya broke off Rider's story and continued it on her own, "A fighting should be happening right now."

Rider nodded and crossed his arms afterwards, "And means someone might die tonight, but that thought disappoints me. I wish to fight them before they fall."

Kaguya took a folded white cloth that was lying on the floor and wrapped it around her body.

"So, Master, I assume you will go back to that dreaded place again?"

The tone in Rider's voice changed from being free-spirited to a serious one. His eyes sharpened and were locked on Kaguya as if telling her to stop.

"No, but you won't be able to stop me if I were. I am going to get dressed. We are headed to that place you have spoken of."

Rider did not reply and he simply nodded to Kaguya's plan.

As Kaguya left the open bath, and went inside the household, Rider looked up in the sky, and stared at the full moon.

"It will be one heck of a night, won't it?"

* * *

_**Kotomine Church, Fuyuki City**_

It was a disaster.

Risei was panicking as he was nervously trying to work out the situation.

Two servants were currently locked in combat in a place not so far from the Church.

Masters had engaged each other knowing the War had yet to officially start.

Although it wasn't much of a breach of rules, as a new supervisor of this conflict, he was keen to be as strict as possible, especially in this time of chaos.

"They are fighting in spite of the knowledge not all the Masters and Servants have yet gathered in Fuyuki."

Risei thought as he stared at the Spirit Board.

He could use his privilege as a supervisor to stop the fight. Of course, if it was possible he would have had done that already.

This was the first time a supervisor was put in this conflict.

Furthermore, it was a member of the Church who was assigned and the Magus Association and the Church have always been at each other's neck.

Glancing at the Spirit Board once again, he saw something that shook his body even further.

Another servant was headed for the fight. . .no. It wasn't just only one. . .

"I have no choice."

Risei said to himself.

If the Masters would not respect his position, he must make them respect him by force.

He took out a black robe and covered it around his body. He put a black bull cap on his head and held a bible on his hand.

He was leaving the Church to seek help.

And, he only knew one person he could count on.

He ran out as soon as he got out of the Church.

He glanced to his right, the direction of the fighting from the Church. If he were facing North, then he would have faced to his left.

He understood that going there alone would lead to death. . .that was the worst case scenario.

"There's only one way to solve this."

He needed someone else to force the other Servants to stop the conflict.

"Tohsaka. . ."

If another participant intervened in the fight under the jurisdiction of the supervisor, it could come to understanding that anyone that sides and goes against the supervisor would benefit and suffer respectively.

Although that was his first idea, he threw it out as if it would present more trouble long term and a problem for Tohsaka. He needed to think of another way.

As he thought of this, he had arrived at the Tohsaka Mansion.

It was as big and wide as he remembered when he last came here.

There was no time to knock on the gate, so Risei jumped off the wall, and hurried to the front door and banged in with all his might.

"Tohsaka! Tohsaka!"

He shouted from his lungs.

He repeated the manner multiple times. There was no way Tohsaka would be fast asleep at this hour would he, especially in this conflict where fighting would often be done when the moon is out?

Knowing him, Risei sighed.

He probably would be.

Suddenly, he felt a chill from behind and voice called out to him.

"_What do you need from my Master?"_

Risei turned around.

It was Tohsaka's Servant.

* * *

_**Yggdmillennia Mansion, Fuyuki City**_

Sixty-seven times.

That was the number of times Saber and Lancer exchanged blows.

And, it all happened in just a few minutes.

Saber's superior strength and endurance proved to be more tenacious than what Lancer had thought

However, Lancer's skill and agility was far superior.

Saber would brandish his sword, to slash Lancer's torso.

Lancer would twist his body, turn it like a wheel while leaping from the ground, and then kick Saber to the head.

Saber would raise an arm to block the kick but would then be followed by the other foot of Lancer.

He would be pushed back by the swift kick, and Lancer would take the opening to charge forward and slash and thrust his short javelins to his enemy.

Saber would parry them with his superior weapon, yet, the strikes were as fast as lightning, as far as he observed, and would not be able to parry most of them.

Luckily, his armor was thick, and was able to shield himself from getting a wound.

It was a fierce fight that the Edelfelt sisters would not be able to react from, and Darnic, who was proud and noble, could only watch in awe.

Saber glanced at both javelins and the Sisters noticed Saber doing this numerous times in the engagement.

"Saber's trying to figure out what is Lancer's Noble Phantasm."

Penuvia whispered to her sister.

"This is a tough fight. Saber is already using his sword. . .but if Lancer has yet to use his personal weapon. . ." Juvia thought to herself as she observed the duel.

Lancer's two short javelins were sturdy and well-built for close-range combat. Designed to slash the flesh of his foes, and pierce the heart of his enemies, it was a weapon he loved to use during his life. Looking at its construction, the weapon could also be—

Lancer smiled at Saber. It was an expression of delight.

"I had never faced a swordsman in my life with skills such as yourself, this is proving quite to be an experience."

Saber did not know if it was a compliment or an insult but he felt Lancer's heart was too pure for that.

He noticed it during the time they had spoken and engaged blows.

Lancer was kind, too kind. He had yet to release his true nature as a spearman and that scared Saber.

"If you are not going to be serious, you will die, spearman."

Saber said to Lancer as he held his grip to his sword tighter.

Lancer grinned as if agreeing to the remark.

"_Or your Master dying because of it."_

Darnic and Lancer let out a shock expression while Penuvia smiled in satisfaction as if portraying victory on her face.

Darnic turned around as quickly as possible and saw a dark bluish-silver armored knight, with a facial features similar to the servant Lancer was facing with only a different color scheme.

The darker knight unsheathed his sword and swung it at Darnic, and wore a mocking expression.

"MASTER!"

Lancer exclaimed but Saber went and attacked him.

So this was their ploy? Was what Lancer had thought.

But, they would not be outdone with this.

Lancer charged at Saber, who swung his blade in a horizontal motion.

He leaped the moment the sword neared his torso, and landed his two feet on his chest, using it as a propeller to leap on the air.

He turned and twisted his body, and threw his javelin at the darker knight that resembled Saber. As he finished this, in just a millisecond, he twisted his body again, and threw the other javelin at the Saber who was pushed back.

It was like a bullet.

No, it was probably even faster.

The short javelin flew faster than the speed of sound, but what was more surprising was how Lancer had done it the moment the darker knight was attacking his Master.

As if he had sensed it before hand, he had already devised a solution, and proceeded as the moment came. Else, Lancer simply had the gift of a sharp sixth sense that far surpass that of what Saber possessed.

The darker knight was given a choice.

Proceed with his attack, not halting it, but receiving the thrown javelin aimed at his head.

It will be a double kill. And it was beyond doubt that the Edelfelts would be at an advantage if he would take that route.

However, his mind was made when he glanced at the eyes of Juvia Edelfelt, his Master.

It showed eyes of concern and sincerity, something he had hated and forsakened in his life.

As those eyes reminded him of the scorn and madness he had experienced from loving a maiden whose eyes would swallow you like a wave.

The dark knight, as if out of instinct, pulled his sword back, and blocked the javelin in the nick of time with its thick blade.

It was heavy. He thought it was heavier than ramparts that pushed through the castle walls during a siege.

Being pushed back a couple of meters, this had gave Darnic the chance to leap off from the building, and take considerable distance away from the dark knight.

"Another Saber?"

He yelled out looking at the new arrival.

Lancer was also bewildered by the situation, "What's going on here?"

He asked glancing at Saber on his side.

"Ah, I understand," Darnic mumbled, "it was due to that Sorcery trait."

He chuckled. How could he forget. He was the teacher of this twins after all.

Penuvia bit her lip. She knew this would happen but not this fast, for someone to discern the cunning plan of the Edelfelts.

"Using the Sorcery Trait of the Edelfelts, it was possible to have two Masters and summon a single servant divided into two personalities."

He glanced at Penuvia with a triumphant look.

"This is the plan you thought will lead you to victory, Edelfelt? I admit. It has shocked me and this will definitely be a nuisance in the War. However—. . ."

He simply smiled and turned his eyes to Juvia.

"There is a chink in this armor."

He mumbled and Juvia knew it was directed to her.

"Sounding cocky aren't you, Eight forked-tongue? You do know you are outnumbered at this point."

Penuvia will not look away at this situation.

They have him. He was surrounded by two servants of the sword, the Saber class.

One Saber will face Lancer, and one Saber will strike at Darnic.

It was the best and most suitable plan in this scenario.

But, Juvia's Saber, _Saber Omega_, the counterpart of her Saber, _Saber Alpha_, shook out this method.

"Master of the other Saber, please do not make me do such an unsightly and sick order again."

He glared at her, "Even my own Master would not dare such a thing. I still do have my own honor and chivalry, while my loyalty will not waver to my own Master. . .and you are not her."

"What."

Penuvia was speechless and Juvia only sighed.

She knew this was coming. Her Saber was stubborn and stuck up to himself while her sister's Saber was the opposite in spite of possessing the same level of chivalry and loyalty.

"You are saying you prefer to fight me than take my Master's head, Saber?"

Lancer glanced at him with an angered face but it reverted to a satisfied smile.

"It would be foul to my mouth to play cheap tricks against a pure hearted foe."

He remarked as Saber Alpha was calmly watching the situation without interrupting.

"Now then," Lancer murmured, as two short javelins manifested on each hand, "Shall we resume the dance?"

It was two against one.

The twin swords of the Edelfelts rushed at Lancer who was also calm throughout the engagement.

Saber Omega brandished his silver sword to cleave his neck, and Saber Alpha swung his' to slash apart his feet.

Lancer smiled. This was the first time since his duel to the death with one of the greatest heroes he had ever met that he had felt the sensation of excitement.

He raised his hand and blocked the first blade that swung to his neck, and without a pause, he leaped his legs to the air. It was a millisecond of interval yet Lancer was able to use it as an opening to save his legs.

Both Sabers were surprised.

Lancer turned around and slashed at Saber Alpha whom had jumped away to evade it.

Saber Omega held his ground after being parried and swung his sword to slice Lancer's skull.

The spearman used both javelins to parry the sword to the right and as if in sync with his body, he crouched right after doing it, dodging Saber Alpha horizontal slash to his upper body, leading it to Saber Omega's neck.

With Saber Omega's instinct, he was able to evade the misdirected attack of his ally, leaping away from the sword's blade.

Lancer twisted his legs, and swept the earth with it, kicking Saber Alpha and knocking him off balance. Right after doing this, Lancer charged at Saber Omega, and released a fury of thrusts and slashes from his javelin.

He was like dynamite that exploded in the battlefield.

He was like a madman who was thirst of blood.

He was far from the pure hearted man that both Sabers felt a while ago.

Saber Omega hardly kept up with the speed of the onslaught.

As if to finish the exchange, Lancer kicked Saber Omega's chest with his right foot so powerful that it knocked him off several meters.

It had only happened for a few seconds.

Saber Alpha was composing himself, regaining ground while Saber Omega buried his sword to the ground to anchor and prevent himself from being pushed back even further.

All the Masters were struck awe by the display of skill in arms competency that Lancer had shown.

Against two Sabers, whom were regarded as the best Servant, he was able to fend them off fiercely but gracefully.

He was like dancing on the battlefield and did not regard the killing intent directed to him while fighting with a poker faced expression.

He then let out a smile, erasing the monster-like display a while ago, and said, "Your sword skills were amazing. Truly, that's not only what you could show to me, Sabers?"

He had only one meaning with his statement: Be serious and use your sword as a Noble Phantasm.

Throughout the fight, the two Sabers were using their sword but had yet to truly unsheathe them.

Penuvia whispered, "How did he—. . ."

She was surprised. How could Lancer have discerned the secret behind the swords of the Sabers?

"I have seen that sword before. . .or probably something similar to it as I had wielded the same sword in my life," he narrated as he rested on javelin to his shoulder. He simultaneously watching both Sabers.

He continued, "I know not if that sword was the same as what I held in my life or it was something that your swords would have been based upon," he paused and glanced Saber Alpha, "All I know is that, both of you will die if you do not fully use it against me."

He was not being arrogant or cocky, he was merely being frank and both Sabers knew that.

Even so, the Masters of the twin swords were shocked to hear this, and Saber Omega was booming in rage.

"So be it, Lancer!"

As he roared, prana was filled on his sword and Saber Alpha whispered_, "Cher Epée"_, and his sword was also filled with prana.

"Master," Lancer directed to Darnic, "this might get wild," and winked at Saber Omega who was glaring at him with eyes that could kill a man.

* * *

_Chapter END~_


	4. Chapter 3: Price of Aggression

**_Fate/Before Zero:_ Fragments of Light and Darkness**

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

* * *

_Long ago, someone whispered that to OUR ears._

_We realized that humans were all the same._

_As goodness and evil were all borne from the same root._

_As long as humans exist, the birth of good and evil were inevitable._

_It was a forever never changing world._

_Cries, please, prayers, and songs of lust, greed, envy, wrath and pride._

_As time moves onwards, the sins pile up, evil grew._

_So, we heard them. We stored them into our existence._

_Until one day, we could fulfill their solemn hearts' utmost desire._

_For humans were born both good and evil._

_And it was our duty to represent humanity's darkest side._

_That was our hope, and the only value of our life._

_We thought that time would never come._

_We were wrong. It did. We were called, we were needed._

_And, to fulfill the request of a man who wished for slaughter,_

_Angra Mainyu arrived as the world's greatest evil._

_Kill them all. Kill them all. Kill them all._

* * *

_**Yggdmillennia Castle, Day before the Departure**_

He was summoned into this world not too long ago.

He was received by a man who appeared to be noble in appearance and had spoken words of fancy and compliments to him to take his side.

Indeed, he knew the man's heart, it was like that of a king he once knew, cunning yet kind but deep within a passion so violent that it could either preserve or kill.

"_WELCOME! WELCOME!"_

Those were the man's first words to him as he spread his arms wide.

"_O, great hero of the Spear, you who had overcome trials in your life, had trained to become the strong arm of a nation, had lived to fight for security, I humbly welcome your presence to my domain!"_

The man was magnanimous and was also prideful to his assets. He could not help but stare at that man's eyes.

"_I am the one who had called for your aide. I am Darnic Prestone Yggdmillennia, the Lord and Ruler of Trifas."_

The man introduced himself to him and he simply nodded in acceptance.

He glanced around, noticing the thick walls and the stained glasses and paintings and lightings decorating the room.

It was obvious to him that it was more than a simple stronghold, it was a castle.

But it was a castle so different than the place he had once lived and died at yet it was still something that brought him reminiscence of his days in the past.

It would have been great, he thought, to fight for this place and to defend it with pride and honor.

However, the Grail had given him knowledge that this was not the battleground.

"_I am the hero of the Spear, as you had already mentioned, and I have felt, you are indeed my Master."_

It was a respectable response, and he knew he had to give it like that as the man in front of him seemed to have a high position in society to own such a construction.

Nevertheless, he was like this to everyone. To allies, acquaintances, and enemies, he showed a heart of purity while cleaving the hearts of men who had pointed their blades at him.

He had killed like a madman yet had wept like a maiden that was deflowered while murdering young lives who came to war for prestige and glory.

Those eyes that the man possess, he believed, that were like his when he had committed ten thousands of sins in his life.

"_What is your wish of the Grail?"_

He asked after forging the contract with him.

The man bowed his head to him, but he quickly shrugged it off as he was supposed to be the one giving respect to the former.

"_You are indeed the man depicted in the Epic."_

His master had said to him as he exited his bow.

"_Master, I thank thee for the compliment yet may I suggest avoiding believing tales about my life as it could disappoint you in the future."_

He suggested and the man, who's his master, nodded with a smile.

"_To your question, my wish for the Holy Grail is simple yet ambitious."_

He looked at his master's eyes as he had said this.

It was indeed filled with aspirations.

"_For my family's sake, for its rise, for its prominence, for its attainment of glory, for its—evolution."_

If anyone would understand this man, he thought, it would be him.

As his master had said this, he, the Servant, understood that they were alike in terms of desire.

Although they may employ a different process for the undertaking, it was this similarity, desire, which made them complimentary to each other.

"_We both seek the same thing, Master."_

He confessed with a smile.

He was filled with joy as someone who he would call, 'Master', shared the same wish as he.

"_I also fight for the sake of everyone I consider my Family."_

* * *

_**PRESENT TIME**_

The two Sabers had activated their Holy Swords.

Lancer glanced at both blades with eyes filled with admiration.

"_What beauty and splendor!"_

He screamed deep-within, at the same time, the shine of the swords gave him fear and shivers.

His gut was telling him that those swords would cut through his javelins and slash his armor apart.

They were not like before which he could parry and avoid.

This time, each brandish of the blade, would slash a life out of him.

Saber Alpha tightened the grip on his sword.

His instincts were telling him, _"Lancer is not yet serious. Finish him now or else—."_

Reluctant he was, he admitted to it.

Lancer was a dangerous opponent. Although they were cornering him to an edge with their swords, he would always find a way to squeak past their assaults.

He was a veteran in the battlefield and his experience surpassed that of both Sabers.

Saber Omega, who was anguished and maddened by Lancer, adjusted his body, preparing to charge and to cleave the air apart.

This was the first battle for both Sabers and they had never thought they, who possessed the power of numbers, would be cornered instead.

Penuvia, the master who had devised the plan, was shocked to this outcome. Kicking aside Saber Omega's unruly behavior and disregard of their plans to seek engagement against a single enemy, it was beyond her imagination for a spearman to fight against her Saber, especially two of them.

After all, she knew who Saber was and had admired him in her days of reading and listening to poetries and tales of knights of old.

As he sees through Lancer, his parameters were above average, with only the parameter of Luck being awfully poor and she believed it was because Darnic was an unlucky man himself.

Yet, she wondered, if his stats were above average yet not excellent, how and why could he fight like an A rank Servant?

Juvia, who was powerless and speechless, prayed for the Sabers safety.

Both sisters had thought of attacking Darnic, or at least ordering one of the Sabers to attack Darnic, the choice being Saber Alpha, but Lancer was unpredictable, who had yet to take out his cards.

"_Do not use your Noble Phantasms unless needed."_

That was Darnic's order to Lancer after they had arrived at Fuyuki.

He knew Lancer was an excellent hero, personally chosen by him to summon, but what made him the proper man to be his champion was because of his heart.

He knew no treachery, and was an honest person in mind and soul.

A hero who had killed for the sake of protection, but at the same time, branded as a man who would never have darkness in his heart, and would always uphold the righteousness of the good.

He was a martyr to this belief, but had accepted them until his end.

"Come, Sabers!"

Lancer exclaimed, drawing a circle around him as he does with his right foot.

Saber Omega, as expected, was the one who went inside first.

He swung his sword horizontally from the right, aiming at Lancer's left shoulder.

Lancer, to his defense, raised his javelin but what shocked him was what transpired at the moment of contact.

The javelin, forged and made by the best blacksmiths of his time, and was sturdy enough to break through the armor, shield and skulls of his enemies, was cut apart as if it was paper.

"_I will die. I will die."_

Lancer felt this moment but at the same time, rejected it as it was merely an illusion played by his senses.

He saw through the blade, and Saber Omega was wrathful that he was once again outwitted.

Lancer leaped backwards multiple times, but what awaited him was a vertical slash from Saber Alpha.

He had no expression on his face. He was like a machine made for combat, as he was a while ago as well, and had little emotion as he danced around in elegance. Due to this, he coolly received the hostility, dropped the remaining javelin, and raised both arms and clapped his hands, gripping the blades.

"Impossible!"

"No way. . ."

Penuvia and Juvia simultaneously released the words unconsciously and took away what Saber Alpha would have shrieked in the situation.

Saber Alpha was too surprised to react, while Saber Omega regained his momentum that he had lost and charged again.

Lancer did not idle as a second after he gripped the blade, the javelin that fell towards the ground was flipped by his right foot and he kicked it towards the Saber Omega who had plunged himself towards him.

It was as fast as it was when he threw it with his arm, though not as powerful, as Saber Omega felt but it was still dangerous nonetheless.

He cleaved the javelin with the sword and still proceeded in his advance but was breathless by Lancer's display of arms expertise.

He kicked his right leg on Saber Alpha's, destroying his balance, grabbed his right shoulder, and used Saber's weight to drop him down to the ground.

It all happened in the instant the javelin flew at Saber Omega.

However, the spearman did not lose his focus nor paid attention to the feat he just succeeded.

He did not show any face of pride, joy nor anger, as was mentioned before, he was a machine, and such personality gave him enough concentration to his battle sense.

A light materialized on Lancer's hands and formed a pole that stretched up to 2 and half meters.

Saber Omega felt something akin to admiration on the pole's appearance and noted that it might probably Lancer's personal spear.

He once thought that Lancer's Noble Phantasm must be his ability to produce javelins or to throw them at high-speed, but took out the idea from his mind after a realization.

An archer can produce his arrows through prana.

Then a spearman, who excelled at spear throwing might be able to produce his own spears at his disposable made by prana.

Lancer must probably be that sort of hero who had thrown spears at the throat of his enemies and had become renowned through that feat.

He also had felt, that Lancer's two javelin technique, was odd and unrefined, as if it was a forced usage and not his comfort zone.

To sum it up, hesitant Saber to admit, Lancer was going easy on the two of them before this.

And, it made him boil in anger.

As the distance between him and Lancer shortened, a wicked smile was seen in Lancer's face.

It was the first, he thought, throughout the duel that he had shown an expression while in combat.

Lancer's aura changed and vibrated when it was felt by both Sabers.

The two weapons clashed, the spear and the sword, and Saber Omega was surprised that Lancer's weapon was undamaged.

Saber's Holy Sword was the sharpest and strongest he had ever known to have been wielded, eclipsing even the greatest of holy swords in terms of fierceness of its blades.

A while ago, the sword was not activated, but now it was, and it would only be natural for it to cleave weapons, shields and armors apart, as if nothing.

But, the spear proved to be capable of receiving his sword, and proved his belief that it was Lancer's Noble Phantasm.

Only Noble Phantasms of equal degree with his blade would not falter from its sharpness.

They now exchanged blows of blinding speed.

Each thrust of sword and spear were repelled.

Each slash of blades of both weapons were parried.

But, the advancement was being accomplished by Lancer.

Every time they let their weapons meet, Lancer would achieve the higher ground, and would prevent Saber from pushing him back.

Saber Alpha, who was knocked down, regained his self, and launched towards Lancer with an anguished face. At the same time, Saber Omega took a few steps back, and jumped towards Lancer with a vertical slash like that of the other Saber.

Two attacks in one instance.

An ordinary warrior and hero would have their feet crumble and soul perish at the face of this onslaught. Furthermore, these were sword skills renowned and seen as one of the greatest.

No one should be able to escape such attacks without a scratch.

But Lancer, time and time again, had proven to have conquered the twin blades of the Edelfelts.

He raised his spear, and swung it from the right to the left, to deflect the first sword, sending Saber Alpha to Lancer's left side, and then went the same for Saber Omega.

The two sabers shoveled their feet to the ground, and charged onto Lancer again.

Lancer, unfazed, twirled his spear around his body, and parried sword strikes, slashes and thrusts over and over again.

It was the dance he had mentioned a few times, while wearing a face devoid of lust for blood, but produced attacks like that of a maniac.

"Unbelievable."

The Edelfelt sisters could only gasped at Lancer's display of spear techniques.

Darnic on the other hand, was calm and enjoying the fight as if it was entertainment.

"Who are you, spearman?"

Saber Omega asked with a voice panting in rage.

"I second the question. With that skill with the spear, if not the greatest . . ."

Saber Alpha had acknowledged Lancer as a formidable opponent but at the same time, bewildered by him.

It was still beyond human comprehension for someone, regardless of skill with the spear, to overcome the onslaught of two master swordsmen renowned with their status while in possession of a sacred Holy Sword.

"You took our attacks as if they were simply a breeze, defended them without complaint, and repelled them as if they were a mere insect. And all that, disregarding the fact you have yet to the initiative to attack, I know not if you are skilled or cunning or both."

Saber Omega angrily remarked at Lancer.

"Do not look down on yourself, darker Saber. I must say, both of your sword skills were far surpass those of my time, and had proven yourselves to be worthy opponents. But, in this situation and battlefield we have, it was inevitable that I gain the advantage."

"What?"

There was a murmur of that question and it came from Penuvia while both Saber gritted their teeth.

Both understood it now.

Lancer hardly ever attacked, he always defended.

They could only speculate but both agree that Lancer must possess a skill or a Noble Phantasm that allowed him to be superior against his foes when he becomes a defender.

In spite of the knowledge of Lancer's trick, the two Sabers cannot counteract against the Spearman.

Lancer was an intelligent foe, and would not abandon his advantage through careless offense.

Saber Alpha took permission from his Master while Saber Omega did as well.

What came afterwards was a gleaming light of azure radiance.

"Saber?"

Lancer was overwhelmed.

The two swords were now glowing in splendid brilliance.

"We came to a conclusion that we cannot allow you to live on, Lancer. We must end this with this strike."

"I see," Lancer murmured as he witnessed both swords glowing. It was no way that it would be an activation of a Noble Phantasm. He realized that it was a mere preparation for a do-or-die fatal attack that could make Lancer loses his head or his limbs.

Darnic was also surprised of this last card trick of Penuvia and Juvia and glanced at them, seeing faces that had lost its pride through humiliation.

It was inevitable. The two Sabers, regarded as the strongest, were outmatched by a spearman and were forced to reveal more of their cards against a single foe that was outnumbered.

"_Lancer," _Darnic issued on his Servant through mental conversation, _"you are now allowed to use all of your Noble Phantasms_."

Realizing it was a fatal position to be without his proper armaments, Darnic took out the prohibition of Lancer's Noble Phantasms.

On that, Lancer smiled, and his head shone in bronze flare.

It was a shining bronze boar-tusk helmet.

It was radiating like the Sun, and gave off an immense gleam that brought both admiration and intimidation in the battlefield.

As it shone, the light reflected on Lancer's armor.

The Sabers widened their eyes in amazement.

It was merely a helmet but its appearance was that of a creation of the divine—something both never witnessed in their lives. If it were a crown, it would have been great but by no means was the helmet any lesser.

"As the both of you are ready to aim for my neck, I shall defend with all my strength."

He readied his spear, as the helm he wore, as if an illusion seen by the two swordsmen, shrouded the spearman a veil of divine protection.

* * *

"This Holy Grail War will truly be most satisfying!"

A man, with an unkempt white hair dressed in white off-the-shoulder tunic, white shorts, a thick golden belt and sandals, exclaimed.

"Are both of them living up to my expectations in terms of statistics, Master?"

The man glanced at the woman beside him.

Kaguya Matou eyed all the participating Servants in that area through her Servant's eyes, and sees through them.

She nodded to the man's question, "Yes, Rider, they are indeed powerful. The two Sabers' statistics were excellent, living up to the standard of the best class."

They were standing on top of a cliff, on the other end of a mountain, just 500 meters from the battlefield. It was the perfect vantage point seen by Rider.

"I suppose their sword skills are refined and steady but they lack—elegance. Ah, yes. They should put more grace unto it."

Rider judged them as he placed his thumb on his chin.

"But what interests me most, is that man . . . that spearman."

They had arrived at this fight not so long ago, and had witnessed how Lancer outwitted both his opponents who were considered as famed master swordsmen.

"Lancer will be a powerful opponent," Kaguya agreed, "but Saber had yet to completely shine his sword. It still surprises me though that there are two Sabers and two Masters. However, after identifying the Masters, it seemed the answers are given."

Kaguya understood and knew of the Edelfelt's interesting Sorcery Trait and it was not shocking to see this as a result.

"Fighting two Sabers will still be a tiring task," she remarked as she glanced at Rider whose eyes were pasted on the battle.

"Worry not Master," Rider assured, "I don't think we should worry about the twin blades in the future."

Kaguya was curious to know what Rider had meant on that remark but was unable to ask due to Lancer's 'brilliant' showing.

"Hoh!" Rider suddenly exclaimed, "It seems I'm not the only one who possesses _a divine armament_."

They both saw a brilliant shine, like the Sun in the sky.

It was a glinting helm worn by a hero whose spear techniques surpassed the realm of men.

"Ah, Master, let me join the battlefield!"

Rider roared as he prepared himself to jump off the cliff and to head to the battlefield.

However, Kaguya pulled his tunic and stopped him.

"No, we will only observe and that is an order, Rider."

"Kill joy you are, just because you are unable to have fun in that pit tonight, doesn't mean you will prevent me—"

Before Rider could finish, Kaguya kicked his butt and left him tumbling down the mountain.

"Master. . . that was just. . . ," Rider complained rubbing his head.

Kaguya ignored his rants and focused his eyes on the fight where she suddenly sees something rather surprising.

"Rider," she addressed her Servant, "it seems this fight is about to end."

* * *

"STOP!"

A shout of protest was heard from the entrance of Darnic's territory.

It was a priest wearing a black robe and a golden cross hanging on his neck.

His eyes were fuming with rage and his hair swaying with the gentle breeze.

His face was filled with sweat and his breathing was somewhat heavy.

Clearly, one could sense that he had ran towards here from great distance aiming to protest.

"I am Risei Kotomine, overseer appointed by the Church for this Holy Grail War," he introduced himself as he caught his breath, "I hereby. . .declare that this fight. . .be ended!"

"WHAT?"

Penuvia roared in disbelief.

"Older Sister, please, he's the judge. Don't even try to argue against him."

Juvia tried her best to ease her Sister's already hot temper but to no avail.

"No, little sister. This fight is about to end and will end in our favor. I will not accept such an ending!"

"To your favor? You must be dreaming, Edelfelt."

Darnic mocked the older sister getting a glare from her.

The three servants whom were in combat, halted their movements and watched the discussion of their masters and the new arrival.

"I have yet to decide the announcement of the war," Risei declared, "in this times of chaos, it was only natural for things to pass in a more directed and organized manner."

"Organized? Do you think such a concept would suitably be applied in this conflict of magi? You think like a fool, priest! As such of others! Which was why I hated your faith."

"Do not complain or go against the regulations, more so, do not insult God, woman!"

Risei was enraged by Penuvia's comments.

"Penuvia, stop it," Juvia pulled her sister's dress. She already dropped the respectable address she always gave her as she was too anxious in this situation.

"Which side are you on, Juvia? If this fight would end without us getting a kill, our plan would end in failure!"

"It has already failed, older sister. It already has."

Penuvia clenched her fist and gritted her teeth and shouted, "You cannot stop us, priest," and then reverted her eyes to her Saber, "resume the fight my sword! Take the head of that insolent Spearman!"

"As you wish, Milady."

"Master of Saber, if you continue—," Risei was unable to finish his address as an explosion was set off beneath his feet. It was a bomb, set by Penuvia, made through a harnessed jewel she kept and threw it at the priest.

Risei flew backwards but was able to survive the explosion.

"This is an act of treason against the Church, Edelfelt!"

"Little Lady, you should stop this nonsense."

Darnic backed up the priest, clearly with intent of winning his favor rather than concern of his safety.

"We magi do not adhere to the Church, foolish believer," Penuvia coldly glared at Risei, "Besides, how can you stop us, Masters that possess a Servant?"

It was a direct challenge to Risei.

"_Come stop me if you dare."_

Seeing the exchange has ended, the battle was resumed by Saber Alpha.

Vowing his loyalty to his Master, he raised his sword, and prepared himself in attacking Lancer while on the other hand, Saber Omega, awaited his Master's response but it was clear he would like to continue to fight.

"So, you will ignore the overseer and push onward, Saber? It seems your loyalty are true and I must respect you for that. However, this won't end in your Master's favor."

Lancer warned the swordsman.

It was clear that after this fight, someone has to face punishment for disobeying the rules.

But, his Master had clearly announced that such would be later and it was not that of a priest's affair to halt the war of magi and Servants.

"Thank you for the warning, Lancer, however, tonight I shall have your head."

"No, Saber. It is I who shall take his'."

Saber Omega retorted brandishing his blade and charging towards Lancer.

That was when something had occurred.

All three Servants felt extreme danger that could cease their lives at that moment.

Even Rider, who was recovering from his fall, felt the great power that suddenly arrived.

The sky was shining with shooting stars.

That was what Juvia thought when she saw the display on the night sky.

But those weren't shooting stars as they were clearly—

—heading for this direction.

Multiple 'stars' rained over Lancer, the two Sabers, Darnic, Juvia and Penuvia.

The earth shook and the sky grumbled in a thunder roar.

The Heroic Spirits, proud of their expertise and skills, were unable to react against the 'stars' fired upon them.

The onslaught spanned for five seconds and after that, what was seen was utterly incomprehensible.

It was a cage made of arrows forming around the participants in the engagement.

No one was able to count but it could be approximated not it was around a hundred of projectiles were fired, which had constructed this artificial jail.

But, what was surprising was not only the number of arrows, but also how the one who fired them, released them in such quick succession and had created something using mere Archery.

. . .but did the one who fired these did this simultaneously or were the arrows fired at the same time?

The Servants who witnessed and experienced the attack all have the same answer.

* * *

"One-hundred arrows were fired in a single nock of the bow."

Rider whispered as he was amazed but what made him more amazed was the fact that. . .

"He fired so many but was still able to hide his location. . ."

Rider was confident with his eyes ability to see long distances, especially above a mountain since he was raised near the sky.

But the one who fired the arrows, the Archer, still managed to conceal the origin of the attack and was now almost invisible from detection.

"The fact that his vision would be clouded by the darkness, the mist and the forest made it more terrifying."

Archer must have had eyes which allowed him to see through obstructions, or were able to snipe enemies freely without weakness due to his immense skill with the bow.

In short, he was powerful beyond comparison.

Kaguya, his Master, placed her hands on her mouth and whispered to Rider, "So that was the ability of the Archer servant in this War?"

Rider slowly nodded. He was now feeling thrilled.

He may have met the Servant he was looking for in this banquet of Heroes, someone who would be capable of challenging him using his utmost strength.

* * *

Risei broke the silence that had befallen on the participants below, "Have you cooled your mind, Edelfelt?" He simply addressed them formally, having thrown out the rage he had a while ago.

"What is the meaning of this, priest?"

Darnic asked as he tried to squirm his way out of the cage of arrows.

"I asked Archer's master and Archer himself, to aide me in putting a halt in this unauthorized fight."

He said honestly without stuttering, "As you can see, Archer tried his effort not to harm anyone."

That was the most surprising one.

If Archer had changed his thoughts and aimed at everyone's head and hearts then three pairs and Servants and Masters may have already died before the officially start of the banquet.

"Maybe you are all aware now that going against my rules is futile."

Then, Risei's attention aimed at Lancer, who broke through the cage of arrows with his spear, which was then done as well by the two Sabers with their swords.

The Servants had an anxious and irritated face—excluding Lancer who was smiling.

He approached his Master and freed Darnic from the cage, "Are you unharmed, my Master?"

Darnic nodded as he fixed his clothes and his long hair.

The Sabers also attended to their Masters.

Penuvia then violently shouted, "What right do you have to challenge me, Priest!?"

Risei calmly approached Penuvia, but then sensing hostility, Saber Alpha tried to push Risei away but five arrows struck the ground on where Saber Alpha was.

He quickly backed off and then glanced at the direction on which the arrows came from but was unable to see the trigger man.

This diversion was enough for Risei to enact punishment on the hot-tempered Edelfelt Master.

"What are you doing?"

Juvia exclaimed from her lungs.

Risei, as fast as a bullet, elbowed Penuvia's abdomen, grabbed her hand that contained the command seal. Her hand gleamed, as she was still shocked by the blow, and the action being done brought her even more pain.

Saber Alpha dashed at Risei to stop him but was halted by another array of arrows, this time, aimed to harm Saber. He tried to destroy the arrows but the speed overwhelmed him, piercing his armor, his greaves and his leggings.

Saber Omega looked for Archer, the man who had been firing the arrows, but was also unable to locate him. "SHOW YOURSELF COWARD!"

Was all he could say.

As if an answer to the insult, Archer fired an arrow aimed at Saber Omega's neck—but barely missed, grazing it. It was obvious to Saber that that was intentional.

Penuvia screamed in pain but after a few seconds, Risei pulled out and walked away.

"Due to Penuvia Edelfelt, Master of Saber, not only violated my rules but also voiced opinions against the Church, and most importantly, God and had directed killing intent on the overseer, I, Risei Kotomine, remove her of a command seal."

Juvia hurriedly went to her sister's side and tried to help her but was push away by the latter.

"Saber, carry me. Let's leave this disgusting place."

She said in a fierce tone but it was obvious she had no more strength to show her wrath.

Saber carried her, like how a knight did to damsels in distress, and flew off.

Juvia looked at them with tearful eyes as Saber Omega went by her side.

"We must be going as well, Master."

Juvia nodded and let herself be carried by her Saber.

"This is not over, Lancer. . .and you, Archer, wherever you are."

He whispered in a cruel and hostile tone before flying off as well.

"I never knew this war's overseer was this strict," Darnic mockingly remarked as he walked towards Risei.

"I should have punished you, and the younger Edelfelt as well, but I thought that would be overusing my power as overseer."

"It was a wise decision, Father Kotomine."

Danric smiled at him. It was a smile that contained violent passion of desire.

"It was nice to finally meet you in person, as I hope, that in the near future, we do not clash in ideologies and get along properly."

Darnic humbly said as he chided Lancer afterwards with a gesture.

Risei nodded in acceptance, "Then, I must leave. I apologize for barging on your property, Lord Darnic."

Risei left with a heavy heart. He hoped that this judgment won't cost him his head on the future as it was obvious he had put a thorn on the Edelfelt's heart.

* * *

"What do we do now, Master?"

"This place is no longer safe. We must look for a new place as our headquarters."

Darnic answered Lancer's question while staring at the night sky filled with stars.

Lancer nodded as he turned into spirit form, "I shall survey the area as we take our leave."

* * *

Seeing that the fight was over, Rider and Kaguya also left, with Kaguya eyeing the priest who's the acting overseer and Rider still looking for Archer's whereabouts.

"Rider, I will tell you now, I won't tolerate failure."

Kaguya coldly commanded her Servant.

Rider chuckled and flew off, carrying her Master as well.

* * *

Three Servants fought, swinging blades and spear.

A rain of arrows pierced their spirits as the judgment of an iron fist halted the proceedings.

This was the end of the first fight, though unofficial, of the Holy Grail War.

And, with still many more to come, the thorn has already been placed.

What does the future has in store for the Masters who had borne more than pain and humiliation in this night's banquet of destruction?

* * *

_Chapter END~_


End file.
